


Avengers Smut Oneshots (DISCONTINUED)

by Yavanna80



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavanna80/pseuds/Yavanna80
Summary: Here's a collection of Avengers Smut Oneshots I posted on Wattpad.As in my Oneshots books, at the beginning, there's Avenger x OC oneshots but I stopped accepting custom requests and you'll find Avenger x Reader oneshots.Characters in the book:- Steve Rogers aka Captain AMerica- Tony Stark aka Iron man- Clint Barton aka Hawkeye- Thor Odinson- Dr. Bruce Banner- James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky- Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver- Loki LaufeysonI don't write same sex (M/M or F/F) relationships due to lack of knowledge and because I feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. I respect all sexualities but some things, I don't feel like writing. Thank you for your understanding.If the muse is generous, I might be able to write other characters.Enjoy!





	1. Introduction and Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is on the pill. USE PROTECTION!
> 
> Background  
> Bucky and you were dating for a year now. Since that fateful day when Steve brought Bucky to SHIELD and was assigned to you, you knew something like this would happen.  
> You worked for SHIELD as a psychologist specialised in PTSD. But what made you fit to deal with Mr. Barnes was that you didn't looked or sounded like a psychologist. Not at all. Your blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes gave you a soft expression. And your kind and sweet personality made it easier to talk to you. In fact, your sessions didn't look like therapy at all, more like a couple of friends talking about stuff. That's why you were good at it. You made them comfortable. And so in came James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky to your office. The rest is history.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guidelines for requesting.

Here's a collection of Avengers Smut Oneshots I posted on Wattpad.

As in my Oneshots books, at the beginning, there's Avenger x OC oneshots but I stopped accepting custom requests and you'll find Avenger x Reader oneshots.

Characters in the book:

\- Steve Rogers aka Captain AMerica  
\- Tony Stark aka Iron man  
\- Clint Barton aka Hawkeye  
\- Thor Odinson  
\- Dr. Bruce Banner  
\- James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky  
\- Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver  
\- Loki Laufeyson

If the muse is generous, I might be able to write other characters.

I WON'T WRITE:

\- Non- con/Rape. OUT OF THE QUESTION.  
\- Pain play like cutting, blood, knives, choking and heavy stuff like that.  
\- Denigrating people.  
\- Scatological stuff.  
\- Mal/male relationships due to lack of knowledge and because I feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. I respect all sexualities but some things, I don't feel like writing. Thank you for your understanding.  
\- Still debating on girlxgirl

Enjoy!


	2. Winter is Coming (Bucky x Chloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @QueenSourWolf requested my first smut request. A Bucky x OC in which she helps Bucky when he's in Winter Soldier mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the pill. USE PROTECTION!
> 
> Background  
>  Bucky and you were dating for a year now. Since that fateful day when Steve brought Bucky to SHIELD and was assigned to you, you knew something like this would happen.  
>  You worked for SHIELD as a psychologist specialised in PTSD. But what made you fit to deal with Mr. Barnes was that you didn't looked or sounded like a psychologist. Not at all. Your blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes gave you a soft expression. And your kind and sweet personality made it easier to talk to you. In fact, your sessions didn't look like therapy at all, more like a couple of friends talking about stuff. That's why you were good at it. You made them comfortable. And so in came James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky to your office. The rest is history.

Chloe's POV

I was exhausted. Today was exhausting. I worked too many hours, almost 20 and a couple of patients had to be transferred to another doctor because they didn't cooperate. And this was so tiring. I dragged my feet towards the elevator of the Avengers tower. The doors opened with a 'Ding' when I heard a commotion in the lounge.

'What the hell?' You thought as you saw Tony swearing loudly and Bruce trying to calm him. He looked at you with a death glare when you showed up.  
"You! You better calm your damn crazy boyfriend! He snapped and began thrashing around!" He yelled at you.  
"Bucky? Where is he?" You replied, a little alarmed.  
"In your room. Steve is with him right now, trying to calm him." Bruce said. "All we could understand was your name and something like needing you."

I sprinted to our shared room and heard yelling from the two soldiers. When I peered inside, I saw Bucky all tensed up in a corner. 

"Steve, you can go. I'll take it from here." I said, slowly approaching Bucky.  
"I don't know. He's being aggressive. You sure, Chloe? I can stay..." He said, unsure to leave you alone with Bucky.

I nodded and he left reluctantly. I closed the door and turned to face Bucky, who was in full winter soldier mode.

"Bucky, it's me, Chloe. It's okay. Everything's fine." I held up my hands to show him I meant no harm.

He looked at you and grunted. "Chloe..." 

"Yes, it's me. What happened, honey?" I asked, standing before him.

Without warning, Bucky grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, his lips crashing mine in a searing kiss. It took me some seconds to recover from the shock but I kissed back with an equal amount of passion. His hands were on my hips and they sure would leave mark. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled up in his hair, pulling at it a little. He grabbed my ass and I gasped, taking the opportunity and his tongue entered and demanded dominance over mine. I moaned in the kiss. After some time, we broke the kiss, needing air. Wasting no time, Bucky latched his mouth to my neck and began kissing it hungrily, sucking it, lapping it, nipping it, each twirl of this tongue driving me crazy and making my insides burn with desire. When he sucked my sweet spot, I moaned his name. 

"Bucky!" 

He stopped his attack on my neck and looked at me. His pupils were blown with lust and his breath came in ragged gasps. My hands lowered to his cheeks but he grabbed my wrists with his human hand and pinned them to the wall above my head. Kissing me hungrily again, his metal hand ripped my shirt open, leaving my chest exposed. His eyes were almost black as he looked at me and he began fondling my right breast with a surprising softness. A part of him didn't want to hurt me. The coolness of his metal hand sent shivers down my spine and created goosebumps as my nipple hardened under his touch. Grip still on my wrists, his body attached to mine, leaving no space between us and I could feel his erection rubbing my lower abdomen. That alone was enough to get wetter by the moment. He shed my shirt and grabbed my bra, tearing it apart and letting it fall to the side. He groaned and resumed his ministrations but, this time, his metal hand travelled down my body, tugging at my pants. Fiddling with them, he put them down, along with my panties and his fingers grazed my pussy. I could only gasp in anticipation.

At the same time, his human hand let go of my wrists and my left breast received the same treatment as the right one. My moans became yells of pleasure when his mouth latched itself to my right breast, licking it, his hand was pinching my left nipple and his metal hand began teasing my entrance.

"Fuck, Bucky! Stop teasing!" I begged.

He inwardly smirked and two metal fingers entered me. 

"Aaaah!" I screamed lustfully as his cool fingers began pumping in and out of me. I squirmed in pleasure as Bucky's mouth sucked my right breast, his hand pinched and twisted my left nipple and his metal hand fingered me relentlessly. I felt my walls tightening and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. When Bucky added a third finger, I lost it. My orgasm came down on me and I screamed his name as I came hard on his hand, him never stopping his attack on my breasts.

When I came down from my high, he picked me up and laid me on the bed. His wild gaze was softer but he still didn't say a word. He just stared at me with passion and need. He stripped to nothing and stood before me butt naked, his glorious anatomy showing. He hovered over me and said one thing.

"Open your legs." He ordered.

I was so turned on that I couldn't form coherent thoughts so I complied. He positioned himself between my knees and put my ankles on his shoulders. Grabbing his hard cock, he teased me by grazing my entrance with his tip. He smirked when he looked at me.

I sighed, frustrated. "James Buchanan Barnes, if you don't fuck me right now, I will kill you!" I said, letting fall my head on the pillow. He let out a throaty laugh as he entered me in one swift motion.

We both groaned in pleasure. My hands went to his chest.

Once fully inside me, Bucky started at a slow pace, deepening his thrusts each time. When I bucked my hips, he took that as his cue and sped up, setting up a maddening pace. With each thrust, my groans grew louder and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Soon, I felt my pussy tightening and Bucky growled.

"Come for me, Chloe!" He begged, looking into your eyes.

That did it. My toes curled up as one of the best orgasms ever came crushing down on me. My body shook and went numb. I yelled Bucky's name and he screamed mine as he found his release and came inside me. After a while, we both came down from our highs and Bucky slid carefully out of me, taking me with him and resting my head in his heaving chest. When I catched my breath, I asked him.

"Not that I'm complaining... But... What's got into you? I came from work and, next thing I know, Tony gets angry because you thrashed his lounge, Steve tries to reason with you and you fuck me hard."

He cleared his throat and looked at you ashamed. "Aaaah... Well..." He scrached his head with his metal arm. "We were watching 'Saving Private Ryan' and, during the movie, I think I snapped. Memories of the war and what happened after... I... And then you came and I just needed you." He looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." 

I kissed him lovingly. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt me. In fact, I enjoyed it very much. Didn't know that this winter soldier mode was so useful." I said, laughing. "But no more war movies for you, soldier."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" He mock saluted you.


	3. Sassing contest (Tony x Isabella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @izabelluhroze requested a Tony x OC. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background  
> You are Bruce's assistant. You're an ace with biotechnology, top 1 of your class and Dr. Banner took an interest in you. You have a keen mind, think out of the box and are really focused on your work. That's why Dr. Banner recruited you fresh from College to work as his assistant. You two hit it off and worked well together, constantly finishing off the other's sentences, the bromance being there without having feelings for each other.  
> The first time Tony saw you enter the lab with you unruly red curls, nerdy glasses and curvy body, he was smitten by you and he had to have you by himself. You were his. No one else.
> 
> She's on the pill. Use protection!

Isabella POV

I entered Stark Tower, steaming black coffee in hand, yawning. I headed towards the elevator that would lead me to the lab and begin work. I LOVE my job. I love science since I was a kid and working alongside Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark is a dream come true. A science nerdy like me fangirls all the time she is awake. All the blueprints and new formulas make my day. Leaving the elevator, I enter the code to the lab and make my way in. Taking a big gulp of my coffee, I take my lab coat and put it on. 

"Good morning, ma'am." Steve entered the lab as I was tying my hair in a messy bun.

"Morning Steve. What are you doing down here?" I asked the supersoldier with a kind smile.

Steve blushed. "Bruce needed these files and I am the delivery guy." He joked. I laughed too.

Steve and I chatted for a while about everything. We were talking about favourite books when the lab doors swooshed open and revealed a frowning Tony Stark.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. You look beautiful today." Tony started with his trademark smirk. "Capsicle." He went to his section but never stopped watching me. He always did that and that began to get creepy.

Steve sighed at his nickname and chose to ignore him. "I'll see you later, Isabella. Remember about tonight." He waved goodbye. 

"It's a date." You beamed. You were going to have a movie night with Steve, Nat, Clint and Bucky. Sam couldn't make it but you looked forward to tonight.

When the door closed, I heard a growl and turned back to see Tony glaring at the door through which Steve exited. I had enough. It was pretty clear that Tony had a thing for me but he always joked and teased about it, never being able to say anything more. So I never took it seriously. But this was ridiculous! Growling at poor Steve because he was talking to me? God, why did I have a crush on Tony frigging Stark? Damn chocolate eyes. Damn his smirk. Damn his facial hair and damn his fucking cute little quirks.

Fed up, I turned around with a glare and marched towards Tony, stopping mere feet from him. Straightening myself up, I tried to look taller and more intimidating, although my 5'4" stature didn't help. He was taller than me.  
"Anthony Edward Stark! You better behave yourself from now on every time I talk with another male that isn't you or, help me God, I'll strap you to a big balloon and let you floating to space!" I said, my face beginning to redden with anger and for being so close to him.

Tony's intense stare focused on me and his snarl morphed into a mixture of disbelief, hurt and frustration. "You fell for ol' Capsicle? Really? Why him?" He asked, with a blank expression that betrayed his inner turmoil. 

My eyes widened in shock. Tony Stark is jealous! Like really jealous. Like he likes me! Me! He never did anything when Bruce and I teased a lot but it seems that Steve brings out the green eyed monster Tony has inside. 

Deciding to make him suffer as a punishment for his behaviour, I started sassying him.

"What? Can't I have a date with whoever I want? And do whatever I want? Yeah, right. Because Tony Stark has to have his way. Tony Stark always bosses around!" I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips and my glasses slightly askew.

Tony closed the distance between us, staring down at me and breathing hard. "I always have my way." He said in a low growl and, grabbing my waist, he kissed me fiercely.  
I was shocked and took me a minute but I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. My hands went to his hair and caressed his scalp, making him grunt and grip my hips tighter. I moaned when he grinded his hips to me, feeling his erection against my abdomen. Tony took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, using his tongue and twirling it with mine. 'Oh, boy! He can kiss!' I thought while Tony looked like he wanted to devour me. When the air was needed, he took my glasses and left there in a nearby table and resumed the kiss. This time, his hands went inside the lab coat and glided downward towards my ass. 

"Such a fine ass." He murmured against my lips while he pushed me against a table."I want you, Isabella. Right now. And later. And much more later." He whispered in my ear as he was taking off my lab coat and unbuttoning my shirt. "JARVIS, close the door, taint the windows and soundproof. Now!" He ordered the AI. At that, my insides were beginning to get warmer by the second.

"Already done, Sir." JARVIS answered.

"Good." He untied my bun, letting loose my red mane. His fingers weaved through my hair and began kissing my neck, trying to find that sweet spot. I shuddered as his facial hair scratched a little, arousing me even more. My hands found their way down to the hem of his Black Sabbath's T-shirt, my thumbs gliding over the skin just above his belt. Tony grunted and began sucking harder once he found my sweet spot in the collarbone. I moaned harder.

"T-Tony! Shit! Aaaah!" I said, my hands traveling under his T-shirt. 

"This is only the beginning, baby." He murmured against my skin. 

Suddenly, he made way of my trousers and left me in my underwear. The look of pure lust in his eyes made me whimper. Grabbing me by my ass, he put me on the counter and unhooked my bra. 

"Like what you see, Stark?" I said while he was ogling at my breasts.

"No. I adore it." He resumed kissing while one hand went to knead a breast. "So beautiful." He murmured. The other one grazed my hipbone and his thumb was touching my inner thigh, getting closer to my core. I couldn't stop moaning. His ministrations left my nipple so erect it hurt and his mouth went to suck it and nibble it. Then he proceeded to do the same with the other. His other hand cupped my pussy from outside my panties and began rubbing it. I wanted and began bucking my hips, trying to get more friction. Suddenly, Tony stopped, leaving me hot and bothered.

"Tony!!" I growled, frustrated. He smirked while he stripped to nothing, leaving me in awe as his gorgeous body came into view. My eyes went to his throbbing and pretty big cock and I think I began salivating.

"Like what you see?" He said, quoting me. I only nodded, unable to form sentences. "As I said, I always have my way." He said and ripped my panties, leaving me as naked as him. He prodded my entrance with a finger."Mmm... So wet for me already?" He smirked.

"Don't be cocky, Stark and fuck me already." I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a dirty mouth... I like that." Without warning, he entered me in one swift motion, making me scream in pleasure. "You... feel so good, Isabella!" Tony grunted when he was deep in me. 

I put my legs around his waist and he began at a slow and deep pace, trying to savour me. His mouth was on mine again and the kiss became hungry and desperate. I pulled at his hair and bucked my hips further. Tony took that as a cue to go faster and so he did. He laid me back on the table, my hair fanning around me, so my ass and legs were hanging out of it and began to pump even harder. We both moaned, groaned and screamed in pleasure as we both got lost in each other. After a while, I could feel my walls tightening and Tony felt that. Gripping my hips tighter, he thrust the roughest I've ever felt and yelled Tony's name as one of the best orgasms I had washed over me. Soon enough, Tony's thrusts became erratic and he found his release, my name on his lips, coming inside me. His face fell on my chest.

We both panted heavily and had to wait a bit to get down from our highs and to our breathing to get even. After a while, Tony eased out of me and helped me get up. His expression was soft now and he caressed my hair. "I love you, Isabella. Always have. Always will." He kissed me lovingly.

"What a way to show love, Tony." I giggled, still dazed from the rough sex. He laughed and hugged me tight. We both got dressed and began cleaning the mess when JARVIS spoke up.

"Sir, Dr. Banner has demanded to get inside the lab for the fourth time. I am afraid that he is getting angry." The AI said. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Let him enter." Bruce entered, smelled the air, looked at both of us and left the lab grumbling something about hormones. Tony and I laughed and went to his room for round two.


	4. Cookies and ships (Bucky x Chloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from my friend @QueenSourWolf. Bucky x OC in which the Cookie ship sails. Best friends who declare their feelings then action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote myself and some of my friends as personal ships. #sorrynotsorry  
> Warnings: Smut and swearing. She's on the pill.

Chloe's POV

"Aaaw, c'mon, Chloe! Why don't you tell him? Even Spangles noticed it and he's that dense." Tony told me while I was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Hey! I'm right here! And I'm not dense!" Steve complained.

Tony just waved him off. "You guys are practically a couple! Even Clint found a ship name! Cookie!" He shook his head.

I looked at him. "Clint's girlfriend came up with it." I said, rolling my eyes. "Laia can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. They are two of a kind. But the thing is that Bucky and you are more than best friends. You've slept in each other’s arms and do what all couples do but without being a couple! C'mon! Ask him out or I'll do it!" He ordered, his face serious.

Steve's eyes widened in shock. "Tony, I didn't know you fancied Bucky!"

I laughed so hard I clutched at my sides and nearly fell from the sofa while Tony's face was priceless. He stood there, an expression between shock, offence and disgust that made me laugh even harder. Tony looked between Steve and me, a devilish smirk creeping up his face.

"Tony, no! I know that face! Don't you dare-!"

"Everyone, come here!" Tony said through JARVIS. 

I knew what was coming. In order for me to confess my feelings for Bucky, the insolent playboy would pull the 'Truth or Dare game' card. As if on cue, everyone came. Bruce, Natasha, Thor&Bloom, Sam, Clint&Laia, Pietro and Wanda. Bucky was last. 

"What is the matter, Man of Iron? You sounded urgent." Thor said.

"Yeah, man. What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!!" Tony announced and made JARVIS close the doors. Everyone groaned and went to sit on the sofas. 

Bucky sat next to me and draped his metal arm around me. Tony was sitting on my left while Natasha was sitting between Bruce and Steve. The rest were scattered around the rest of the couches. I just hid my face in my hands.

"Okay, let's start!" Tony leant to me and whispered. "I'll give you time but you'll spill the beans." With that, he spoke normally. "Sam, truth or Dare?"

"Dare, man!" Sam answered confidently.

"I dare you to... walk on your hands and shake your hips. And I'm being easy on you!" Tony laughed.

Sam made a face like 'Watch and learn'. And he did the stuff surprisingly well. Until the shaking thing where he fell. Everyone laughed.

Drinks were served and the group felt bolder. Natasha was dared to dance an arabesque dance that left Steve and Bruce a blushing mess. Bloom had to say the most embarrassing moment she had with Thor. Tony was dared to call his girlfriend Bri, who was abroad at the time, and wake her up and sing 'I just call to say I love you' by Stevie Wonder. Laia was dared to make out with Clint for five minutes and the group had to separate them. Bruce and Steve had a fight because they both admitted their feelings for Natasha. Bucky had to stuff 5 huge poptarts in his mouth, much to Thor's chagrin. Pietro danced the Macarena (a bit awkwardly) with Thor and Clint and Wanda told her feelings for Vision (who was not present but JARVIS did tell him).

Unfortunately, my turn arrived. "Chloe, truth or Dare?" Wanda asked. 

I was mortified. Either answer would be the death of me and Bucky's friendship turning to dust. Might as well get over it.

"Truth." I said defeated.

Wanda smiled wickedly. "Tells us your true feelings for Bucky." 

I blanched and I wanted the earth to swallow me. I looked around and everyone was smirking. When I looked at Bucky, the man had the audacity to smile and look like nothing happened.

"C'mon! We want Cookie!" Tony hollered. Poor man was wasted. Only Bri could control him.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Everyone chanted.

I stood up suddenly. "Okay! Fine! I love Bucky! I love him since I first saw him all lost and confused! That's it! I've said it! Happy?" I turned around and went to the door. "JARVIS, open the door. NOW!" I yelled. The door opened and went to my floor. Just before the elevator doors closed, a metal hand stopped them. Bucky hopped in and pressed the button to my floor. 

The elevator ride was the most awkward of my life. Silence filled the small space making it almost solid. When the doors opened, I bolted out, Bucky following me to the bedroom.

"What do you want, Bucky? Another embarrassing moment? Or something far worse? Because you didn't say anything up there. You just stood there with you shit-eating grin and acting like you were enjoying it. Do you even love me or is it all a sham?" I yelled at him, anger coursing through my veins as shame, embarrassment and humiliation swam inside me. By now, I was crying hard because I felt like I was about to lose my friend and crush.

Bucky looked sadly at me and I felt my heart break, assuming the worst. He was in front of me in two strides, cupped my face and kissed me lovingly. 'What the-?' I was in shock. I failed to register the kiss and Bucky pulled away, his hands still on my face. He smiled at me.

"Silly, silly girl. Of course I love you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was done." He said, his thumbs drying my tears.

"Then why? Why didn't you say something?" I whispered.

Bucky looked down. "Because I was a monster. I was dangerous and I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid you'd reject me and I couldn't live with that." Suddenly, he looked up back at me. "But you saying there that you love me even when I was a monster back then... Has given me hope. I love you, Chloe." He stood there, looking at me with that smile I loved and I couldn't stop myself.

I kissed him hard. I smashed my lips on his in a desperate kiss. I caught him off guard and he lost his balance, falling on the bed. His hands automatically wrapped around my waist as my hands were on his long hair. I grinded my hips and Bucky growled, flipping us over so I was beneath him. 

"Took you long enough, doll." Bucky smirked. And he kissed me back. My hands were pulling at his T-shirt as his hands fiddled with my jeans. He pulled them down and helped me with his T-shirt. My gaze was transfixed on the part where metal and flesh joined and my fingers began tracing that line. Little did I know that it turned Bucky on. He groaned and took off the rest of my clothes, leaving me naked. "That... was intense." He breathed.

"What? This?" And I did it again, earning another groan from him. He took off his clothes, eager to feel skin against skin. Bucky's lips went to my neck and began licking, nipping and sucking, looking for that soft spot. When he found it, I moaned loudly and he enjoyed it immensely, my cries of pleasure turning him on even more. My hands were on his hair and his were gliding across my body, feeling every curve and every flesh mound. Bucky's mouth descended towards one of my nipples and sucked greedily at it. His fleshy hand on the other.

"B-Bucky! Shit!" 

I could only moan and groan. His metal hand went to squeeze my ass and that surely would leave a mark but I didn't give a damn right now. Bucky's tongue slid down and decided to map out my body, leaving a trail of goosebumps. His hands spread my legs and he buried his face in my crotch. I shuddered in anticipation. His metal fingers, cool at touch, spread my folds and his tongued flicked out, licking my clit. I jolted up and screamed in pleasure.

Bucky laughed and started licking and sucking me greedily, his metal fingers prodding at my entrance. I was a moaning mess and cried louder when Bucky licked my clit and inserted two metal fingers inside me, thrusting them slowly. I could only grab a fistful of his hair and hold his head in place as Bucky was eating me out. My hips began grinding against his mouth on their own accord, adding more pleasure and friction to the mix.  
And I was oh so near. Sensing this, Bucky added a third metal finger and sucked at my clit, giving it a light bite. I clutched the sheets tightly as I yelled Bucky's name lustfully, waves of pleasure rippling across my body and leaving me breathless, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

I lay there, panting heavily as Bucky hovered over me, his beautiful blue eyes almost black with lust. He looked at me and I just nodded. Spreading my legs, he put my feet on each of his shoulders. He aligned with my entrance and slammed hard inside me making him growl in pleasure and me shouting his name again.

"Chloe... You feel so fucking good..." Bucky said, relishing in the feeling of being inside me.

"Bucky... About time..." He chuckled and I grinded my hips to tell him he could continue. 

At first, his thrusts were deep, wanting to feel everything. Those made me moan wantonly and left me wanting more. 

"Bucky... Harder, please! Faster!" I begged.

Bucky complied and sped up. His metal arm was next to my head, supporting himself and his fleshy hand was on my hip, steadying me. My feet dangled on his shoulders and bobbed up and down due to the force of his thrusts. We were both moaning and grunting, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

"Chloe! You look so sexy right now!" Bucky whispered in my ear.

I could feel myself gearing up for another orgasm. Bucky got even faster and he got me pinned down on the mattress. I was overwhelmed. Bucky's hand went between our bodies and grazed my clit. That made me come hard for the second time with Bucky's name on my lips. My walls tightened and gripped Bucky's cock so hard I thought I'd milk him out. Bucky slammed shakily and came hard too, kissing me roughly. He fell next to me.  
Slowly, he pulled out of me and hugged me tightly. My head was on his chest and my right hand traced circles on his chest.

"Next time you want me to be your girlfriend, just ask. Don't put me through that again, James." I said as I swatted his chest playfully.

Bucky just laughed and kissed my hair. "'James' me again and you won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

Looking up at him, I said. "I love you, James." I smirked.

Bucky smiled devilishly. "Oh, you naughty girl." He kissed me as he hovered over me.


	5. Honeymoon and first times (Steve x Cassandra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon sex with Steve. Such a special occasion for his first time. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and you met by chance. Maria Hill and you were roommates at University and then took different paths (you became a writer) but the friendship remained. One day, she invited you to one of Tony Stark's parties. You were quite taken aback but she introduced you to the team and sparks flew when Steve and you met. The rest, as they say, it's history.

Cassandra POV

The wedding was perfect. It took place in Tony's beach in Malibu at night and torches illuminated the ceremony. Everyone was wearing their best clothes and sporting their best smiles. Maria and Nat were the bridesmaids and Bucky and Clint, the best men. Steve was so handsome... He couldn't stop smiling and his eyes shone with unshed tears. And tonight would be amazing, if you know what I mean... That would be the first time for him. We said our votes and, when the pastor blessed us and Steve kissed me deeply, everyone cheered us.

After the ceremony, we all ate, drank and danced. The guys took turns to dance with me and the women took turns to dance with Steve.

"Use protection." Said Tony while I was dancing with him. He was the one to hand me to Steve since my dad passed away before I was born and my mom died after a long illness.

I laughed hard. "Don't worry. I'm a grown woman." I smirked.

"I can see that." He winked at me. We continued dancing until Steve took me from Tony. 

"Mr. Rogers..." I smiled widely at my husband. 'Husband... Sounds weird but in a good way.'

"Mrs. Rogers." He smiled widely. "Why don't we go to sleep?" He asked nervously but with a cocky smile.

I mmiled and nodded. We'd sleep in one of Tony's spare bedrooms and tomorrow we'd fly to Lake Como, Italy, where Tony had a house there and, obviously, he let us use it. I realised I was tired after the wonderful day we had. "Sure." 

So we left to our room, undressed and slept hugging each other, giddy to begin our honeymoon.

*Time skip by Loki watching the Smurfs in his Jotun form*

We arrived at Tony's house in Lake Como at six in the evening due to the nine hours difference with California. The flight was uneventful thanks to Tony and his private plane but boy, it was tiring. We watched the house in awe. It was beautiful, luminous and, unlike his Malibu house, of a Mediterranean style to avoid clashing with the landscape. Just gorgeous. 

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Rogers." JARVIS greeted us. It seems that Tony installed him here too. "Supper is ready in the dining room." The AI announced.

"Oh, JARVIS, you're a sweetheart." I beamed at the ceiling.

We left our luggage and ate the delicious meal Tony's chef cooked for us. We chatted animatedly and laughed, enjoying our time as a married couple. After the meal and the wine were gone, Steve rose from his chair and offered his hand. He stuttered a bit when he said. "Shall we go to the bed?" His cheeks flushed.

I smiled warmly at him. Of course he would be nervous. This would be his first time. He only got kissed twice before me (Peggy and Nat) but never went further. I took his hand and let him lead me to the bedroom. When we got inside, I stood in front of him, I led him to bed and made him sit in front of me. 

"Whenever you're ready, love. Set the pace." I said, stroking his cheek. 

He swallowed and his hands went up my legs and settled on my waist, all the while looking into my blue eyes. I straddled him and his hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer and kissing me sweetly. I began unbuttoning his shirt and my hands mapped out his muscular chest. That made him groan and deepen the kiss. Steve tested the waters and his tongue flicked out, requesting entrance. I granted it and he started exploring my mouth with his tongue. When my tongue caressed his, we both moaned and Steve lifted me up, making me squeal and laid me on my back, his bigger frame hovering me.

He pulled away. Even supersoldiers needed oxygen. Steve looked at me lovingly and his hands stopped at the hem of my T-shirt.

"Can I...?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. 

Steve took of my T-shirt and tugged at my sweatpants, removing them too. He stopped and looked at me, cheeks beet red but he was smiling widely. "You're so beautiful, baby doll." He breathed, looking at my silky underwear.

I smirked. "You're not too bad yourself." I teased. "Do you need help with your clothes, soldier?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

Steve laughed and gave me that lopsided grin that made me swoon. "You're a tease, Mrs. Rogers."

I stood up and slid his shirt from his shoulders. "Got a problem, Mr. Rogers?" The shirt fell to the floor, leaving Steve only in jeans. My hands began playing with his belt and Steve swallowed.

"Not at all, ma'am." He said, stilling my hands and unbuckling his belt while I watched him. The jeans were discarded soon after. 

Steve kissed me again as one of his hands went to my hip and the other one cupped one of my breasts. My breath hitched when his thumb grazed my nipple and I deepened the kiss. I could feel his erection right in my abdomen and that made me moan. Steve took the opportunity to introduce his. When our tongues met, he lifted me up, legs circling his waist, and carried me to bed, the kiss becoming more heated. We both fell on the bed and I bucked my hips, earning a groan from him.

"Cas!" He moaned. He seemed to have doubts.

"You're doing fine, Steve, baby. Just let go, I trust you." I reassured him, stroking his cheek and kissing him. 

Something cliked inside Steve's mind because he became bolder and cockier, like some sort of switch was turned on. His hands roved my body and he took off my panties, nearly ripping them. I unclasped my bra and tugged at his boxers, trying to take them off but Steve beat me to it. He stood up and removed them and I could see his glorious naked body.

"Oh my fucking God..." I murmured as my eyes filled with lust and love. My eyes traveled down to his pretty big and hard cock. 'This is an enhancement and the rest is nonsense.' I thought. 

Steve smirked smugly and approached me. "Language, Mrs. Rogers." He pushed me back and he began to kiss my neck as his hands glided over my thighs and rest on my ass. "So beautiful..." He murmured against my skin.  
I was so turned on and he was only kissing my neck but what turned me on was that Steve was about to lose his virginity with me. When Steve's lips found my sweet spot, I moaned and he began sucking at it.

"Steve! Aaaahh... " I moaned.

One of his hands traveled down my stomach and settled itself between my legs. Steve looked at me as if asking permission and I nodded. Suddenly, he thrusted two fingers inside me, making me gasp. At first, Steve was looking if he was doing correctly but, after seeing my reaction, he resumed kissing me while he pumped his fingers in and out of me. His other hand groped my ass and I was screaming loudly at Steve's ministrations. He carefully added a third finger and pumped faster and I was done. I yelled his name as the orgasm ripped my body and my body tensed up at the pleasure.

After coming from my high, Steve kissed me softly and opened my legs further, positioning himself in between. I lazily helped him roll down the condom and the tip of his cock prodded at my entrance. 

"Are you ready, doll?" Steve asked, a bit worried and nervous. 

"Yeah. Whenever you want, baby." I replied, still a bit breathless. 

Steve entered me cautiously and, inch by inch, my walls opened and engulfed him. 'Holy shit! He's huge!' We both moaned in pleasure when he was fully inside of me. Steve rested his forehead on mine, taking in the special moment and waiting for me to give him a sign. I looked at him and his eyes reflected lust, love, passion and nervousness. I bucked my hips and he began at a slow and deep pace. Each thrust sent me flying and hit sensitive spots. 

"Steve... Faster, please!" I pleaded.

Steve complied and began thrusting faster. He grunted in pleasure but never stopped and increased the speed. "You like that?" I nodded frantically. "Good. Because this is the start, doll." He said, showing a cocky side I never saw in him.

I dug my bare feet on his ass and it seemed he liked that because he repositioned himself and started drilling into me, sending me into a screaming frenzy. This wasn't making love. This was passionate and raw sex! And I loved it! Steve began whispering my name as in a daze and we were close.

"Steve... I'm close!" I said and kissed him.

"Me.. Too...!" With some final thrusts, we both came in unison, screaming each other's names as the orgasms left us breathless. Steve eased himself out of me and disposed of the condom. He then pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips lovingly.

"That was... Amazing..." He said, stroking my hair.

"Definitely..." I breathed out.

"I love you Mrs. Rogers." He smiled.

"I love you, Mr. Rogers." I replied happily.

We both fell asleep.

The next day, I was woken up by a really horny husband. It seems that he enjoyed it and wanted a second round in bed. And many more rounds in many more places...


	6. Wet dreams and roofs (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Reader are best friends but they don't confess each other's feelings. A water fight may ignite the spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and innuendos.

Reader POV

I needed a cold shower. I woke up drenched in sweat and horny as hell as I had another sexy dream with Clint. The fact that I had a massive crush on him only fueled even more my sexy imagination. And living under the same roof and being able to see him everyday while training or just cuddling like friends watching TV was driving me insane.

What triggered the series of wild dreams was a chain of events that begun some days ago.

Flashback  
The A/C was malfunctioning again and all of us were dealing with the heat the best we could. I was wearing a white crop top and shorts, trying to cool myself. Going to the kitchen to grab some juice, I heard shouting and laughing in the lounge. Just when I rounded the corner, I was met by an ice cold bucket, splashing me and soaking me wet.

I screeched and looked around to see the rest of the Avengers in a water fight, laughing and wetting each other with water guns, pistols, buckets, jars and the like. They all stopped when they heard me. Natasha and Wanda looked at me and started laughing when they saw me all soaked.

"Very funny, girls. Who dunnit?" I asked.

By now, all the guys were looking at me with wide eyes, some of them openly checking me out. I looked down at my clothes and saw my white top clung to my chest, my bra painfully visible and my nipples erect from the freezing water. Perfect...

"Sweet cheeks, let me tell you. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. 

"Not now, Tony. Who dunnit?" I asked again, trying not to shake.

Everyone pointed at Clint, who was hiding in a corner. I looked up at him and my mouth went dry. There he was, all wet and shirtless, only wearing jeans shorts that shaped his ass perfectly. His jaw went slack at seeing me drenched, the bucket in his left hand falling from his grasp.

'Holy Mother of God! Why did I have to see him shirtless again? Damn, I'd kill to map out those pecs with my hands... Get a grip, girl! He's your best friend!' I cleared my throat and walked to him, not taking our eyes from each other. Once in front of him, we both checked each other's out and I smacked him in the head.

"Aaawww." Clint whined, rubbing his head.

"That's for nearly freezing me to death, bird boy!" I said.

"I could warm you up, doll..." Bucky laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Or him..." Bucky said, pointing at Clint, who was still staring at you.

"You know what? I'm not hot anymore. I'll go get dry clothes. I'll leave you to your wet fantasies..." I winked, clearly intending on saying that innuendo. I walked off swaying my hips and leaving some male Avengers groaning.  
After that, Clint and I kept bumping into each other in awkward situations. Next time, I was training with Nat while Clint watched from his nest. I got really sweaty and peeled off my top, only wearing a sports bra and shorts. Next thing I knew, Clint was gripping the ladder rope for dear life and I realised he was watching me. 

Not to mention when I woke up one day and, groggily, went to the kitchen to find Clint wearing only a pair of grey boxers. The list only grew bigger.

Damn, I'm done!

End of flashback

 

After the cold shower, I dressed in some jeans shorts and a sleeveless shirt and went to have breakfast. Some of the team was finishing and I sat next to Bucky, who passed me some pancakes.

"You slept well, doll?" Bucky smirked.

"Not so much. Tony, when will the A/C work again? It's too hot to sleep!" I said, munching the pancakes.

"Well, you could ask Legolas there to freshen you up. You guys have been checking each other out pretty good these past few days... Be honest, (Y/N)... You're enjoying this way too much..." Tony smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stark!" Clint warned, glaring at Tony. He finished his coffee and stormed off the kitchen.

"Thank you, Tony. Now I'll have to look for him and tell him you're an ass!" I said, getting up.

"You're welcome! When you see him, smooch him badly!" Tony yelled at my back. Natasha and Wanda smacked him on the head at the same time. "Ouch! I'm doing them a favour!" He pouted.

After a while of fruitless search, I knew that looking for Clint was futile. He didn't want to be found so I went to the roof to have some fresh air. Once there, I went to my favourite spot. It was just between the A/C generator's room and the rooftop railing, a secluded area I loved to be when I needed to clear my mind, which was what I needed right now. To get away from all the flirtatious pick-up lines from Tony, Pietro and Bucky. And naughty thoughts regarding a certain archer. Since last week, every time Clint was near me, I got so tingly and horny that I would want him to fuck me hard.

Shaking my head, I approached the spot only to hear faint sounds. I stopped and listened carefully. It sounded like... moans? From a masculine voice, to be precise. Trying to avoid making noise, I neared the corner of the generators' room and stuck my head to see what was going on. The sight left me flabbergasted, my jaw going slack.

Clint. Clint touching himself. Clint jerking off on the roof of Avengers Tower. Clint moaning as his hand stroked his rather impressive cock and his head resting on the wall. Small beads of sweat on his creased forehead. Eyes tight shut as his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Not to mention the grunts he was making...

A deep blush began to spread across my cheeks and ears and heat began to pool between my thighs. This was a vision I only dreamt of witnessing. And here he was, pleasuring himself and grunting in ecstasy. Oh, how I'd love to step in and help him but I wasn't sure if he'd accept that. We were just friends...

I turned around to get just another cold shower when I heard him moan my name. I stopped dead in my tracks and my head spun so fast I got dizzy. 'Did he just moan my name? Is he...? Nah... Just my...' Then Clint moaned my name again, this time louder.

"What the-?" I gasped loudly, leaning against the wall.

Clint's eyes shot open and looked at me, shocked and red faced. "(Y-Y/N)? Wh-what are you...?" He asked, his hand still gripping his cock.

I couldn't stop staring at him. My gaze shifted from his face to his cock and back again. I shook my head and forced myself to snap back to reality. "I-I needed fresh air and... I-I didn't know you were here and... Did you just moan my name?" I asked, embarrassed and made a step back, still shocked.

Clint scrambled to his feet. "(Y/N), wait!" He pulled up his pants, trying to calm his breathing and stepped forward, standing just in front of me. After a moment of hesitation, he cupped my cheek and said. "I-I just can't get you out of my head. Not since the water fight... Seeing you like that was..." His forehead was on mine. "God, (Y/N), you were looking so fucking sexy it made me want to pin you against the wall and fuck you senseless." He exhaled, his hot breath tingling my lips. "Am I a bad person? For wanting this?" He asked softly.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily in his scent, making me dizzy. The heat inside me increased tenfold and I shook my head. "No, Clint. You're not. Because I've been having these same thoughts. My best friend fucking me against the wall..." I answered, opening my eyes and staring at him.

His beautiful blue eyes darkened and Clint crashed his lips in a heated and desperate kiss, his hands gripping my hips tightly as my hands flew around his neck, pushing our bodies as close as humanly possible. Clint's tongue demanded entrance and, when our tongues touched, I moaned loudly and Clint pinned me against the wall, pressing his body to mine and grinding his hips, wanting to get the maximum friction.

My hands travelled down his chest, relishing in the feeling of his muscles moving, to the hem of his shirt. My thumbs caressed the skin just above his pants and Clint growled at the sensation. His hands began unbuttoning my shirt and caress my waist as his mouth latched itself to my neck, kissing and licking his way to my earlobe, biting it lightly. 

"Shit, Clint..." I gasped at the sensation.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, (Y/N)..." He sucked my neck and I grunted, my hands unbuckling his pants and pulling them down hastily, along with his boxers. His cock sprung free and I felt it through the jeans. One of my hands went down and stroked it a few times, earning a loud groan from him. In retaliation, he pulled down my jeans and panties in one swift motion and put a hand on my crotch, rubbing it a bit. "That's for teasing me, baby..." He smirked.

"Look who's talking, bird boy..." I laughed back, taking his T-shirt off and kissing him again passionately.

Clint unclasped my bra and ripped it off my arms. He began fondling my breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples until they were erect. I arched my back to his touch and groaned in plasure as his mouth attacked the perky bud and his other hand continued playing with my other breast.

"Oh God, Clint..." I couldn't stop moaning as I grabbed his shoulders.

The sensations were too much. My body and crotch were aching and begging for more. Clint's free hand travelled between us and started rubbing my pussy. Suddenly, two fingers entered me and I screamed Clint's name as he thrust them in and out of me. 

"You like that, baby?" He whispered in my mouth. I just nodded because I wasn't able to form coherent thoughts. "Good. We're just getting started." And he curled up his fingers, hitting that sweet spot that made me growl. Clint added a third finger and pumped them mercilessly as the orgasm was fast approaching.

"Clint... I-I'm gonna.... Nnngghhh!" The pleasure was too much to handle.

"Come for me, (Y/N). Come for me, baby girl." He urged. 

And I did. I came hard on his fingers as he kissed me hungrily, muffling my lustful cries. Not giving me time to get off my high, he retrieved his fingers, grabbed my ass and lifted me, pinning me to the wall, before entering me in one swift motion, making me scream again in pleasure. 

When Clint was fully inside me, he moaned and stood still, savouring the feeling of us joined. His forehead was on mine and we both panted heavily as we looked into each others eyes with so much emotion it was maddening.  
"Oh, God, (Y/N)... You feel so good... So tight..." He panted as his lips grazed mine. 

"It's my fault you're so big, bird boy?." I giggled but moaned when he shifted his position and started moving at a slow pace, deepening his thrusts which only drove me crazy. 

My legs tightened their grip around Clint's narrow waist and he took it as a cue to go faster. Gripping my hips and ass tighter (that would leave a mark), he quickened his pace and pumped even harder into me, his grunts turning me on even more. I clung to his shoulders for dear life and my feet went to clutch his ass. He seemed to enjoy it because his mouth attached itself to my neck and bit me, leaving marks from the shoulder to my earlobe.

"That's what you wanted, baby? Being fucked against a wall?" He growled into my ear as he drilled into me, setting a punishing pace and becoming the roughest sex I've ever had.

"YESSSS!" I yelled as I felt my walls tightening against his cock. "Shit, Clint! This is... I-I'm gonna come again! Don't stoooooop!"

Feeling himself over the edge, one of his hands went between our bodies and Clint started rubbing my clit. That was my undoing. A deafening groan left my lips as just another brutal orgasm ripped my body. Clint kissed me intensely as he came hard on me too, eyes closed and body tense as he emptied himself into me and grunting loudly.

Our foreheads touched again as we were trying to catch our breaths and tried not to fall to the floor.

"That was..." I breathed out.

"Incredible." He smiled that knee-buckling smile I loved.

We looked at each other and laughed happily, careful not to slip and fall. Clint lowered us to the floor and I was sitting on his lap, him still inside me. I nuzzled my nose on his neck, humming happily.

"I could get used to it." Clint said, looking down at me. I looked at him bemused.

"To what? Having rough sex on the roof?" I laughed. "Because I'm in. In fact, it was one of my fantasies." I grinned. 

Clint's expression's turned from surprised to devilish. "Oh, woman. You'll make me want to marry you." He replied, kissing me lovingly. Remembering something, he pulled away. "Wait a minute. We didn't use protection... I-I'm clean. You?" He asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm clean and on the pill." I answered.

He grinned like a kid and kissed me again, leaning me back on the floor and gearing up for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I got carried away. It's Clint we're talking about. So it's normal for me to get carried away when my favourite archer is involved. *impish grin*.  
> USE PROTECTION!


	7. Your jerk (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute and tender first time for reader and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background  
> You work as a SHIELD agent. You are the beta shift in the command center, meaning you cover for Commander Maria Hill while she leaves the bridge, off duty or sleeping.   
> You earned her and Fury's trust during the battle of New York and the Winter Soldier events by helping the team hack into Pierce's systems. So, whenever Hill needed to be substituted, she paged you.   
> That didn't leave much space for relationships. Yeah, you had had boyfriends. But nothing serious. Most of them were jerks. No one special to hand over your virginity. A part of you was eager to share that special moment with someone. And by that someone, you meant Mr. Tony Stark. Since meeting him in the Helicarrier back at the beginning of the Avengers initiative, you fell head over heels for him but he was with Pepper so you resigned yourself to be just a friend. But Pepper was gone now and it seems that Mr. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist's interest was turned to you. Should you play hard to get?

General POV

It was your turn on the bridge. Until now, it has been uneventful. You were grateful for that. After all the madness from SHIELD's fall and Ultron, a quite shift was appreciated. Well, there was always something happening.   
Today, Fury gathered the Avengers (plus Sam and Bucky) in one of the conference rooms. Maria told you to cover for her in the meeting so here you were, standing right next to Fury, talking about the meeting layout when the Avengers came in. When Tony came in with Bruce, your gaze drifted to him. You put on your best poker face but, inside, you were checking him out and wanting to take him right there and then. But with his reputation, you didn't want to be just another notch in the bedpost. If he'd want something with you, he'd better not be a dick. 

Fury started the meeting and went on about the target. After five minutes, he had to leave and you had to finish the mission report. All eyes were on you, Tony's included. He was looking at you intently. You chose to ignore him and continued with the mission report. When you finished, everyone filed out. Everyone except Tony. He stood by the door and looked at you while you were picking up the files. Just when you looked up and started to walk, you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Tony looking at you so intensely.

"Stark, need something?" You kept it professional because you were on duty.

"No need to be so formal, gorgeous. What are you doing after your shift ends?" He smirked.

Your eyebrows shot up curiously. You acted normal, thinking he only wanted to hang out.

"Not much. I'll cook dinner and watch some movie on Popcorn Time. It's been a tiring week. " You answered reaching the threshold where he was leaning and you blew a lock of hair from your eyes. "Luckily, tomorrow I have the day off."

Tony smiled. "Well then. You have plans now. You and me. The tower. I'll pick you up at 6 and we can cook dinner together. Like old times." 

You smiled amused and shook your head "Okay, Tony. See you at 6." And you went to your post.

*time skip brought by Bucky and Thor flexing their muscles trying to impress the girls at the Avengers tower* 

Just when you were brushing your hair and putting it into a loose braid, there was a knock on your door. Putting on your flats, ypou smoothed your dress and opened the door, revealing a smirking Tony. His eyes checked you out and his smirk widened.

"Shut your mouth, Stark. You'll catch a cold." 

You both laughed and went to the tower.

Tony and you went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Tony was in charge of the salad and you went to cook a lasagna. Since you were in Tony's kitchen and he invited you, you decided to make it and indulge yourself. 

For once, soft music was playing on the background and both of you were laughing and drinking red wine while the lasagna was in the oven. Tony was fooling around and you were really enjoying yourself.   
When the oven alarm sounded, you realised you were really close to Tony. You blushed and cleared your throat and opened the oven to retrieve the lasagna. Your mouths watered and you sat to have dinner and drink more wine. Tony was on a roll and made you laugh more. 

When you finished, the plates were on the sink and brought the cups to the coffee table. 

"C'mon, Tony. You can't be serious!" You laughed at something he said. 

"Nope. Dummy just crashed through the window and everyone screamed like little girls. I wasn't sorry." He laughed too, sitting close to you.

"And that's why you should have Valium in store, just in case. I respect Pepper even more. She had to put up with a lot." You laughed but stopped suddenly. "Damn. Sorry, Tony." 

Tony just waved it off. "No need, sweetheart. We were just different." Scooting closer to you, he draped an arm around your shoulders. "I feel more at ease with you." 

You knew where this was going. "Tony... I'm not one of your conquests, okay?" You said, drinking more wine.

Tony was unfazed. "I know. You're more than that. I've always liked you and not only your looks." Without warning, he kissed you sweetly. He took the cup from your hand and left it on the coffee table while you put your arms around his neck. Tony's hands were on your waist and he pushed your back gently onto the sofa. 

"Tony..." You breathed out between kisses.

"(Y/N), I really like you. Don't worry." He said and his tongue pushed past your lips and danced with yours. 

You couldn't think. You were making out with Tony Stark on his sofa. You decided to throw caution to the wind and let go. You kissed back just as passionately and his hands went lower, caressing your legs and pulling up the skirt of your dress.

At this, you stopped. "Tony, wait! I've never done it." Tony's eyes widened and you sat up. "I mean... I've had boyfriends but... never went that far. And I'm afraid you're only going to do it with me because of this and kick me out once you're finished with me." You stood up, grabbed your cup and went to the kitchen, trying to calm yourself. Tony followed you. Pouring yourself another cup of wine, you turned to him. "I'm not one of your shallow bimbos. I don't do one-nights, not even with you. Even if I love you..." You whispered the last part but Tony heard you. You took a sip and put the cup on the counter. Tony wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. One of his hands cupped your cheek.

"I get it. You've seen me with lots of women. But, even when I was with Pepper, I couldn't stop looking at you. You're so beautiful, smart and funny. Always avoiding the spotlight but stepping in when needed. And your determination is really sexy. Don't think for a moment you're just another notch in the headboard." You opened your mouth to speak but Tony beat you. "You already thought about it." He smiled. You laughed softly. 

"Sorry... It's just... I'm 28 and I've been a jerk magnet. I don't want that again. I want it to be special. Even if it's with you!" You smirked. 

Tony feigned shock. "You wound me, baby doll." You laughed. "I don't want to be a jerk. Not with you. You deserve more. And, with you, I want to be more." And then he kissed you passionately. 

This was heaven. Now that Tony wanted it to be special too, you felt passion course through your body. You kissed back instantly and he pushed you lightly against the kitchen counter. Your hands were on his hair and you pulled at it. Tony moaned and his tongue found its way again in your mouth. This time, you didn't stop him and, when his hands were on your hips, you moaned and grinded them a bit. Tony smirked and lifted you on the kitchen counter, positioning himself between your legs. His lips connected with your neck and began kissing it, his goatee giving you goosebumps and, when he sucked at your earlobe, you moaned his name.

"Holy-!" You gasped.

"(Y/N), you're so gorgeous..." His hands glided up and down your legs, lifting the skirt of the dress. You kicked off your shoes and your hands began unbuttoning his shirt, your hands caressing his chest and the waistband of his pants, making him groan. His lips seek out your lips again and he took off his shirt while you took care of his belt and trousers. 

He unzipped your dress and helped you down to take it off easily. Tony took a step back and admired your body. "Those bimbos are nothing compared to you." He looked at you lovingly, took you bridal style and led you to the bedroom. 

The moment your back touched the cool sheets, Tony was all over you. His lips and his hands mapped out your body, not leaving an inch uncharted. You gasped and moaned, his touch setting fire to your nervous system and his name rolling off your lips. 

You felt bolder and your toes curled up against the waistband of his boxers and took them down. At that, Tony's cock sprung free and he chuckled. "Naughty, naughty girl." You bit your lip and blushed. 

"What? I'm not an innocent virgin, Stark." Tony's pupils were pitch black with desire and he took your bra and panties off in a flash. You covered yourself but Tony took your wrists.

"Let me see you, (Y/N)." He said softly. 

His hands fondled your breasts and his thumbs grazed your nipples, making them erect. You moaned and your hands scratched his back, earning a grunt from him. His mouth latched itself to a nipple and sucked greedily at it while the other hand played with the other one. The free hand went to your ass and squeezed it, making your hips buck against his crotch. 

Tony's ministrations were driving you wild and heat was pooling at your insides, making you all wet. When Tony's tongue flicked again, you shouted in pleasure.

"Goddamnit, Tony! Stop teasing!" You said breathlessly.

"Okay, okay." He stopped and picked up a condom. He ripped the wrap open and rolled it down. Positioning himself between your legs, he looked up at you. "Are you sure, baby doll? Even with me?" He joked, trying to ease the tension. You just nodded. The tip of his cock grazed your entrance and you shuddered. "Okay, this may hurt a bit, baby doll. But just relax. It'll all pass." And, with that, he pushed slowly inside you.  
You whimpered and closed your eyes. You nodded when you felt Tony stop, letting him know you were fine. You felt yourself stretch inside, trying to accommodate Tony's surprisingly big cock. When he was fully inside you, you both moaned lightly. Tony stood still, giving you time to adjust and waited for you to give the green light, all the while whispering you sweet nothings and stroking your face and hair.  
When you were ready, you moved your hips a bit and Tony took it as his cue to start moving. His thrusts were deep and slow and, at first, it hurt but the pain receeded and turned into something more pleasurable.   
"(Y/N)... You feel so good..." Tony said and he deepened the thrusts and kissed you hotly.

"T-Tony..." You moaned loudly. This felt amazing! Feeling Tony inside you made you want to scream 'Now he's mine, B*tches!' You felt all your body on fire and you started to feel something tightening on your lower abdomen. Never stopping moaning, you wrapped your legs around Tony's waist more firmly and that seemed to spur him on, fastening the pace and gripping your hips tighter. "T-Tony... I think... I'm going to..." And you let out a deafening groan as the orgasm hit your body.

Tony's pace faltered a bit and, with a few more thrusts, Tony came hard, your name on his lips as his forehead touched yours.

Panting heavily, Tony slid out of you and brought you against his chest. 

"Wow..." Tony breathed.

"So, now that you deflowered me, to put it lightly, what now?" You joked but, on the inside, you were filled with doubt.

Tony looked down at you and kissed your nose. "(Y/N), I won't kick you out, if that's what you're afraid of. As you said, you're not one of those bimbos. You're better than them. And that's why I love you." He smiled.

"Wait,... What? Love? You love me?" You asked, wide eyed.

Tony laughed wholeheartedly. "Yes. I do. That was one of the hidden reasons why Pepper and I broke up. That and lack of commitment."

"Mainly on your part. Who says this is going to happen again?" You said, sitting straight. 

"Because, with you, I don't want to be a jerk. If so, I want to be your jerk." And with that, he kissed you, bringing you back to him.

And he never broke the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and it was what you wanted. I made up reader's age! Sorry if it wasn't smuttier but I was running out of inspiration and besides, being the first time with Tony, I wanted it tenderer.  
> Sorry if it was long! Background took a lot!  
> At first, I wanted to write the 'innocent girl who hands away her virginity to playboy and billionaire guy' but it would look like so clichéd it hurt. So I turned it into a sassy but sweet first time. She may not have had sex before but she's not innocent. And she has a smart mouth.


	8. Switching control (Pietro x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commanding Pietro smut oneshot in which he's tired of reader ignoring him after a mission went awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background
> 
> You are Clint's kid sister, a six year age gap to be exact. When your brother joined the Avenger's Initiative, Phil Coulson immediately approached you with the same offer, much to your brother's AND your dismay. You just wanted to have a normal life and refused the offer that is until after the battle of NY. After that, you realised the team needed help, so you agreed to join. You have not only expert archer skills like your brother, but you are also an expert knife and sword wielder. The Avengers is where you met your boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff. You two have been dating for 2 years now.

Reader POV

The mission was pretty straightforward. Two teams. Get in. Kill all HYDRA agents while I hacked their computer and get out. Steve, Clint and Tony were on one team. Natasha, Pietro and me on the other. Bruce and Wanda were in the jet just in case. For once, I led the second team because Natasha told me it would do me good to learn the ropes of leadership just in case. Pietro's orders were clear. Only zoom in where the alarms were disabled by Natasha. What did that arrogant Sokovian do? Run into the facility, making all the alarms go off, alerting all the guards and making this mission all the more difficult. Wanda had to intervene and we almost needed a code green. Thankfully, no one was severly injured although we had some bumps and bruises. When I had the files and the mission was over, I stomped towards where Pietro was standing. I was furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Maximoff? You disobeyed a direct order and compromised the mission making it more difficult to accomplish! Why did you do it?" I yelled at him, the rest of the team sitting on various sections of the Quinjet. Tony was on the pilot seat driving the Quinjet.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "The mission was taking too long. I wanted to speed things. " Pietro chuckled at his occurrence.

"Speed things? Your concept of 'speed things' costed us time, resources and risked our lives! Your sister had to intervene and Bruce almost had a code green! My brother has a broken arm and we're pretty injured ourselves! You're not going on any missions with the team until you learn to follow orders, Maximoff!" I barked and limped towards the opposite side of the jet, my foot still in pain after being sprained. I plopped down next to Clint and he put his good arm around me.

"It's okay, sis. You did well. Everyone's on your side in this." Clint said then kissed the top of my head. 

I sighed tiredly and rolled my injured foot a bit. "At least, the ankle is not broken. A couple of days' rest and it'll be fine. But you have a broken arm..." I trailed off. 

"Been worse, munchkin." He smiled.

The rest of the trip was filled with an awkward silence and tension between Pietro and me. The Sokovian sat in a corner, not taking his eyes from me.

*time skip by Fury secretly dancing to 'You are a pirate' by Lazy Town... and enjoying it*

It's been a week since the mission and my ankle was totally fine. All of the Avengers, except Clint, were given the all clear seeing as they only had bumps and bruises. Luckily, there were no more missions so we could get a really needed rest. 

And during all this time, I avoided Pietro like a plague. I didn't want to be near him because it was his fault the mission went awry and people got hurt. Pietro tried endless times to talk to me but I ignored him, having reduced the interaction to a minimum. It's not that I enjoyed ignoring him but I was still upset about the mission. It was the first time I led a team and Pietro disobeyed me and he knew how mad it drove me when he didn't listen to me. I sighed as I opened the fridge to grab some juice. I missed him. I missed his kisses, his lips on me, making my body tingle. Damn, my skin itched at the lack of contact. 

I drank my juice, cleaned the glass and turned around, only to be met by Pietro, his face inches from mine. "Jesus, Pietro! You scared me!" He remained silent for a moment, his piercing eyes looking at me with such passion and lust that, all of a sudden, sweat was slowly forming at the base of my neck.

"You've ignored me for far too long, Mishka. And I'm not known for being a patient man." Pietro said, his Sokovian accent thick as he licked his lips. My ears tingled and my body started to throb just by hearing these words.   
"No need to remind me, Speedy." I whispered, my breath tickling his nose and he just closed his eyes at this. He let out a shuddering breath as his fingers itched to touch me. He always did that. When he opened his eyes, the blazing gaze he was giving me was enough to ignite a spark inside me. I was about to open my mouth to say something when he covered it with a finger.

"Sshhhh. Now it is my turn to give orders. Is that clear, Mishka?" He said, rooting me with his almost black blue eyes. My chest heaved and I nodded wordlessly, a whimper escaping my mouth. "Good girl." His finger trailed down my chin, leaving a trail of goosebumps and making my breath hitch then down my chest until it reached the zipper of my hoodie. "Do not move. Am I clear?" I nodded wordlessly. By now, I was gripping the counter tightly, heavy breathing, struggling not to move and jump on him. Damn Sokovian and his electrifying touch!

Pietro slowly unzipped the hoodie and took it off. Without taking his eyes from me, he unbuttoned my jeans and knelt as he pulled them down and took them off after removing my sneakers. I was only in a tank top and panties, shaking a bit from the heat my body was in. And he still hadn't kissed me!

Pietro, still clothed, stepped in front of me, hovering over me without touching me. I whined. I craved his touch and he knew that. That's why he wasn't touching me. He wanted me to punish me for the silent treatment he endured and he was enjoying it, the insolent bastard. Ever so slowly, he lifted his hands and his fingers grazed my thighs, making me shiver. His hands travelled upward through my stomach and my breath caught in my throat as his thumbs skimmed over my nipples, already hard. Pietro's nose rubbed mine and his lips hovered over my itching ones. I fought really hard not to kiss him right there on the spot. He smirked at me not moving.  
"You want me to kiss you?" I nodded frantically as sparks shot down my body at his hands touching my still clothed breasts. He looked down at my lips and the wait was killing me.

"Pietro.... please..." I whined. 

He smirked again and, finally, his lips touched mine and kissed me. The kiss was slow and Pietro took his time savouring the moment. I whimpered because, by now, my body was melting inside and I needed more friction, more contact and more roughness. Pietro groaned and deepened the kiss, his hands grabbing my breasts and playing with my nipples through the bra. My hands still gripped the counter and I felt my knees beginning to give away. 

Not breaking the kiss, Pietro picked me up and seated me on the kitchen counter. I moaned as the cold surface hit my hot skin but it was pleasurable. Pietro swiftly took my bra without taking off my top and resumed groping me, the friction of the clothes making my nipples even harder.

"Pietro... please... let me touch you..." I pleaded, not being able to hold on any more. I grunted when he licked my neck.

"Ah, ah... no. Things don't work like this now, printzessa." He said as his tongue travelled down. He lifted my top and he swirled it against one of my nipples, twitching the other. At this, I arched my back, leaning on the counter and moaning uncontrollably. Pietro's other hand skimmed over my core and I panted when his cool fingers prodded at my entrance. I fought the urge to buckle my hips and stood still and, fuck, this turned me on even more. Without warning, I let out a lustful cry as Pietro moved away my panties and slid two fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out of me. My hands slipped and I fell back on the counter so I was laying along the length of it. "Mishka, you are so sexy and beautiful... but you bossed me around too long. And this is your punishment." He slid a third finger and my moans turned into grunts when I felt a vibration coming from my pussy.

"Pietro... what... what are you doing?" I panted again as I tried to get a grip on something. My body was shaking and I couldn't stop it.

"Well... I have superspeed so... why don't make a better use of it?" He smirked and incresed the spreed of his fingers. Not too much but enough to make me scream Pietro's name and my body convulsing uncontrollably. He continued to knead my breasts as he licked my stomach and sides, sending shivers through my system. He kept torturing me like that for a while until his thumb grazed my clit and I exploded with an animalistic scream as my back arched and the orgasm ripped my body. Pietro lapped my slit and hungrily drank my juices, leaving me shuddering under his touch. 

Still panting, he took no time and ripped my panties from my body. He hastily undressed himself and looked at me with such lust and raw passion I could come another time from that gaze. Pietro grabbed my hips and slammed inside me, not giving me enough time to ride out my release and I screamed again in pleasure as my body was still oversensitive. 

He was merciless, setting a punishing pace that left me gasping for air and sliding up the counter but Pietro's hands kept me pinned. I looked up through my sex haze at him and that damn man was smirking at seeing me like this. 

"Oh, Mishka, I love it when you're not in control... So sexy... " He grunted, tensing his jaw as he increased speed and his thrusts hit that sensitive spot. 

"P-Pietro... Oh, God! I... I'm about to... cooome!!!" I screamed as I clawed his forearms.

He chuckled and he pinched my clit, making me explode for the second time with a deafening scream. Pietro's hips teetered and he found his release too, eyes shut and my name on his lips. We both panted hard, Pietro's head on my chest and stood for a while like this until a voice interrupted us.

"I won't be able to eat there anymore." Clint's strangled voice came and I looked at him, embarrassed. With a gross face, he turned around and left, probably to search for his girlfriend and whine about what he just saw.   
Pietro and I looked at each other and laughed, him easing out of me and helping me down the counter. He kissed me lovingly. "I hope I did not hurt you." He said, apologetic.

I waved him off. "No. Not at all. Although that was a very effective way to draw my attention." I giggled.

"What can I say? I am persuasive." Pietro smirked. 

"And sneaky... I didn't see you coming. C'mon, Speedy. Let's grab our things and persuade me a bit more. I think I'm not that convinced, though." I winked at him. Soon enough, we were back in our room, the clothes thrown in a heap somewhere in the room and Pietro hovering me, his lips tracing my body as we got ready for round two.


	9. You're mine (Steve x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a jealous Steve x reader oneshot @x_hayley_x wrote called "Do you like Pina coladas?" But I write the smutty part.  
> Steve gets jealous of reader flirting with two team members.
> 
> BTW, in here, the reader is on the pill. But USE PROTECTION!

General POV

The lounge room was pulsating with the beat of the music and people were twisting their bodies, looking like they were a flowing mass of algae in a blackish seabed. The strobe lights gave the scenery a psychedelic image that you were starting to get tired of it. 

Tony had to organise yet another party at the Avengers Tower and all of you had to attend because he said so. He didn't even had a reason this time. His exact words were 'I felt like it, sweet cheeks.' You rolled your eyes at this and refrained yourself from firing back. Reasoning with him was useless and everybody knew it. But if you had to be honest, Tony's parties were pretty fun. Good music, good food and good booze. You didn't drink often but, sometimes, you just wanted to let your hair down for a bit and this was one of these occasions.

So here you were, sitting in the bar sipping the second Mai Tai (you realised you liked it) and looking around looking for Steve, who was still missing since he had to go about an hour ago because Coulson called him telling him that Fury wanted to see him. Maybe some mission report? You wondered.

You felt someone sitting on the stool next to you and turned around only to find Pietro smirking at you. 

"Hey, Pietro. Enjoying the party?" You smiled at him.

His smirk deepened. "Now I'm enjoying it."

You laughed heartily. You knew Pietro had a crush on you and flirted non stop but refrained himself when Steve was around. You thought he was pretty harmless at the time so you just let him be. 

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls wanting to get a bit of that Maximoff charm." You smirked as you always loved to tease him. 

"Aaaah, but they are not as beautiful as you, printsessa." He flirted back, his thick Russian accent rolling off his tongue. If you weren't so head over heels and in love with Steve, maybe, you would've fallen for the Speedster. Just maybe. 

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Back off, Sonic. The lady said to look for another girl. This is my party and I choose the girl." Tony replied back, startling you and making you jump. He smirked at your reaction. 

You narrowed your eyes at both of them as a plan started to form in your mind. They wanted to play? Three can play too. You stood up and put a hand on one of their shoulders.

"Boys, boys, boys... No need to fight here. We can get along just fine..." You said faking a seductive smile and toying with them. Both men fell for it, poor things. They stood up too and sandwiched me between them, getting pretty close. Just when you were about to make a swift exit and leave them dumbfounded, you were yanked by a strong hand. Turning around, you faced a fuming Steve, face red and eyes glaring at the three of you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, (Y/N)?" He spat tensely. You looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Pietro mumbled a quick apology and sped off but Tony remained.

"Easy, Capsicle... We-" Steve silenced him with the deadliest glare you've ever seen on his face. Tony gulped, squeaked something along the lines of 'Sorry' and fled from the awkward situation. "By the way, language!" He yelled, still running.

"Hey... Steve, I-I was just playing with them. It meant nothing! I swear!" You tried to explain but he wasn't buying it. 

"From what I saw, it didn't look harmless! You were openly flirting with them!" His hand squeezed your arm a bit harder and you winced a bit. "You're my girlfriend! That was improper of you!" Looking around, Steve saw that people stopped dancing and was looking at them. "This is not the place to discuss this. Let's go to our room!" He began dragging you by the arm towards the elevator. 

"Ouch, Steve! Easy, you're hurting me!" You said as you passed in front of a very surprised mass of people. He only let go a fraction but the vice grip remained.

When you arrived at your shared floor in the tower, he let go and you tripped a bit. You rubbed your upper arm and winced again in pain.

"This will leave a nasty bruise, you brute!" You said angrily.

"Why were you flirting with Stark and Maximoff?" Steve demanded.

"It was an act! They wanted to flirt with me then I acted on it. But I was about to leave them when you oh so gently yanked me out." Sarcasm filled your voice. "My intention was to let them down gently but you didn't give me the chance. I'm with you, don't you see?" You replied frustratedly.

You stared at each other, eyes blazing and breathing heavily. Suddenly, Steve grabbed you and crashed his lips onto yours. You eeked a bit but, after some moments, you kissed back with equal fervor. His hands gripped your ass and you automatically jumped, circling his waist with your legs. Still kissing, he led you to the bedroom and fell on the bed in a heap. 

His hands went to your hips and grip them tightly, making you moan. Steve took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and make it dance with yours. Your fingers played with his hair and pulled at it lightly, earning a groan from him. You kicked off your shoes as he started to pull down your jeans, along with your panties.

"Hips. Up." He ordered, his gaze intense and his expression full of desire. You looked at him, shocked at seeing this side of him and heat pooled at your crotch. You did as he said without hesitation. Steve threw them across the room, falling on a corner. Next thing you knew, he was ripping off your blouse, buttons flying across the room and unclasping your bra, and ripped them from your body making you gasp and cover yourself in surprise.

"Steve... what-?" You asked, flabbergasted and looking up at him. You gasped again as you saw his eyes ablaze with a look of pure lust you didn't even know he could have. He was standing up, towering over you and looking down at you.

"You are my girlfriend. No one else's." He said, dead serious.

"Aye, aye, Captain." You replied automatically. 

Suddenly, Steve grunted and his eye twitched at that. "Say that again."

You looked at him confused. "What? Captain?" He nodded.

Realisation hit you. "Yes, Captain." You breathed out. 

Steve smirked. "Get up." You did as he said. "Undress me." He ordered.

You nodded as your hands began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. You looked into each other's eyes and were breathing heavily. Every time your thumbs grazed his skin, Steve's breath hitched a bit so you tried to do it often. When you finished unbuttoning it, you glided your hands along his fabulous chest and slid the shirt off. Fingers grazing skin again, you led your hands down to his pants and began unbuckling and sliding them down.  
Steve was only in his boxers. You decided to tease him a bit and rubbed that now growing bulge, giving it a couple of strokes. Steve let out a lustful moan and his head fell back, his eyes closing in pleasure. He snapped back and kissed you hungrily again. 

"Did I tell you to touch me, (Y/N)?" He asked, his lips on yours. You shook your head. "Then you've been bad. I may need to punish you." 

You let out a groan. "Yes, Captain." 

He sat you down on the bed and took of his boxers, standing in front of you butt naked and in his full supersoldier glory. You licked your lips in anticipation and he followed your tongue's movement. Stepping forward, he stroked your hair. Steve grabbed his cock and dragged the tip across your lips, teasing you. Your tongue flickered out, trying to lick a bit but he pulled back only to do it again a couple times. You could see he was enjoying it.

"Lick it." He ordered again. 

You smirked and your tongue stuck out. The tip of your tongue licked the tip of his cock briefly and that was enough to make Steve groan. So you decided to make the best of it. You put your tongue flat and licked up the base and twirled your tongue around the tip. You opened your mouth a bit and suck it gently and slowly, like you were eating an ice cream. One of your hands started to stroke his length softly, moving it up and down, while your other hand traveled to Steve's hipbone and caressed it with your thumb.

Steve's breath came in ragged groans. His hands gripped your head lightly as you opened your mouth and put his cock inside your mouth. You put it out immediately and saw it coated in saliva. What a view! Looking up, you could see that Steve was enjoying it way too much. He looked at you with pleading eyes and you opened your mouth again, only to put your tongue flat against the underside and licking your way up again, your eyes never leaving his. Needless to say, Steve groaned louder and threw his head back. One of your hands went to cup his balls and grazed them. You swirled your tongue around the tip again and put it in. Slowly, you started to bob up your head up and down, a hand playing with his balls and the other stroking his hipbone. Steve groaned and grunted in pleasure, his hands gripping you tightly but, after a while, he stilled you and pulled you up, your mouth making a 'pop' sound as you unlatched yourself from his manhood. 

He laid you down on the bed and attacked your neck with passion. It was your turn to moan. By now, you were dripping. Giving a blowjob to a commanding Steve really turned you on so, when Steve slid in you without warning, you only screamed in pleasure.

He grabbed your hips and set a punishing pace. He was fucking you hard and fast. Still attached to your neck, Steve began nipping at your earlobe and left little marks on your neck and collarbone. You gripped his shoulders tightly and circled his waist tighter with your legs, increasing the friction. He looked up and looked into your eyes, his gaze softening, all commandment gone. Sweet Steve was back but he still fucked you hard, spurred by the heat. He lifted your legs and put your feet on each of his shoulders and resumed slamming you.

By now, you were a moaning mess and Steve couldn't stop making small grunts. He put his hands on each side of your head and increased the speed even more, pumping you even harder, making you shake beneath him. You felt yourself nearing your climax. 

"S-Steve, I'm... I'm about to... come! Aaaaah!" You screamed, gripping him tighter.

"Come for me, darling! Come for me!" He said, looking deeply into your eyes. 

You still don't know why but, when Steve said that, you came hard, his name on your lips. He was close too. With a couple more thrusts, he emptied himself inside you. He used his forearms to support his weight and avoid crushing you. Steve kissed you deeply and eased himself out of you and fell on the bed next to you, pulling you to his chest. You were in each other's arms like this for a while, trying to catch your breaths and return them to normal. 

"Well... that was intense." You breathed out. "I didn't know you had it in you, soldier." You joked, looking up at him.

Steve's cheeks reddened and looked down at you apologetically. "I'm sorry... I just... I love you and... I don't want to lose you... And I was mad and..." You cut him with a loving kiss.

"Shhh... it's okay, Steve. I liked this rough and commanding side of you." You smirked while tracing your finger up and down his chest. Steve smiled softly. You stood up and straddled his hips. "So... any other strategy, Captain?" You smiled smugly.

Steve grinned and flipped you over, kissing you deeply. 

Let's just say that you both were lucky the music at the party was loud.


	10. Geeky love (Bruce x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background
> 
> You and Bruce met at NYU. At that time, you were writing a spy novel which involved technical knowledge in radiation and decided to enrol in Bruce's class as an auditing student. And you really enjoyed the class, mainly for Bruce. He knew about your novel and enjoyed answering your questions and even offered himself to check up on your work and give you tips about how to write the radiation effects on people when bombarding them with it. Soon, a great friendship bloomed and he was with you when you published the book, which was a great success. Unfortunately, you parted ways because you had to finish your doctorate in Neuroscience and the money earned with the novel helped you pay it. But fate has a way to put you back together. You set aside your career as a writer after two more successful books and were recruited by SHIELD where you met Bruce again. The friendship became stronger.

Reader POV

I reclined in my chair as the computer ran simulations about the experiment my team and I were currently conducting. We wanted to know how we could counteract the effects chemical weapons affected people so we could create the necessary antidotes so the agents could use them if deemed necessary.

I craned my neck as I heard Bruce cursing. Thankfully, I knew him and that meant that he was beyond tired and close to freaking out so I got up from the chair and let the computer run its diagnosis and go to Bruce.

"Hey, Greenie." I teased him with that nickname that he hated at first but now he grew fond of it. "C'mon. Why don't we take a break and order some Thai Food? I know you're dying to eat those spicy sauce noodles. We can chat and relax a bit. What do you say, huh?" I said, resting an elbow on his shoulder. 

He looked up from whatever he was doing and looked at me over the rim of his glasses. He sighed heavily as he took them off and rubbed his face tiredly. "You're right, (Y/N). You know me too well." He chuckled. 

"Yup. We know each other for years now, Brucie. Something must be wrong if I don't know you by now." I smiled as I bumped his shoulder with mine. C'mon. This one's on me. But next time, you pay, Mr. Science." I said as I dialled the restaurant.

*time skip brought by Steve actually eating a shwarma*

Bruce and I were in the kitchen, eating and chatting leisurely in his floor at the tower. I drank a bit of wine and laughed at his silly stories. He smiled every time I cracked a joke. Right now, I was trying to coax him into dating a woman.

"Bruce, I tell you. There must be something you're doing wrong. I thought you and that nurse hit it off last week. She looked nice for you." I said, munching my Red curry and pointing him with my chopsticks.  
He smiled softly. "She was looking for a one night stand. Not my thing." 

"Aaaaw, well. It's her loss." I said, stretching a bit to pick up the rice. Unaware to me, a button flew from my shirt, exposing my cleavage a bit more. When I sat down, Bruce was staring at me, face red and eyes a bit wide. 

"What are you looking at? Shit, did I stain the shirt? Aaaw, no!" I said, looking down. When I saw what happened, I blushed and tried to cover my cleavage but I failed. I looked up at Bruce and we were both blushing. That was the most awkward moment in my life. 

We stood like this for several minutes until Bruce coughed a bit. "I... There's a reson why I don't want to date anyone. And it's because I love you." Bruce said, blushing and looking down, embarrassed. 

I was left shocked. I did have feelings for Bruce since I met him but, not in my wildest dreams I thought he'd like me back, not to mention love. 

"Ermm... I... Really?" I muttered. Bruce swallowed hard and looked at me, cheeks tinged pink.

"Y-yes, since I first saw you in my class. I... I've always found you beautiful and smart and..." He sighs and stands up. "It's okay if you don't feel the same." I get up too and grab his hand, pulling him to me and kissing him softly. I felt Bruce freeze for a minute but then, he started to kiss me back with love and tenderness. My hands went to his soft brown and grey locks and tangled themselves in them making him moan a bit as his hands skimmed my sides and stopped at my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

The kiss felt heavenly. It had just the right amount of sweetness, tenderness and love, mixed with something stronger. My tongue flickered and licked Bruce's bottom lip. He was surprised and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue inside and caress his tongue with mine. This seemed to please him because he hummed contentedly. The kiss intensified and I leaned on the table, Bruce covering me with his body. When air was needed, we pulled out. 

"I love you too, Bruce." I breathed out. I giggled as his face was tinged red again and he smiled nervously. All of a sudden, he grew serious. 

"I... It's been a while since I've been with a woman... you know..." He cleared his throat. 

I giggled again. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." I jested with a big smile. Bruce laughed lightly at this. I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Bruce's shaky hands ghosted over my hips, unsure of what to do so I grabbed his hands and put them on my butt. His breath hitched and I jumped on the table, Bruce standing between my legs. Feeliing a bit more confident, Bruce started to stroke my thighs and I moaned his name softly as his lips traced my jawline and went to kiss my neck. My arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to me as his hands lifted my skirt a bit, exposing my panties. His tentative fingers hooked around it as my hands started to unbutton Bruce's shirt. I kicked my shoes and jumped a bit as Bruce's fingers travelled inwards toward my crotch. 

"Bruce!" I gasped. 

"(Y/N)... I don't want to hurt you... If the big guy shows..." Bruce said with a pained expression.

I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I know about it but I'm sure he won't show up. Call it a hunch." I winked at him and it was like something clicked inside him because the kiss that came afterwards was anything but gentle. I gasped a bit as Bruce's lips smashed mine with a passion I never even imagined Bruce had. His tongue made way and started to play with mine while he pulled down my panties, exposing my pussy. My breath hitched as cool air hit me there. I took off Bruce's shirt and went to unbuckle his pants but Bruce beat me to it and, in no time, he pulled down his trousers and boxers. I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily and what I saw turned me on so badly I almost came on the spot. 

Bruce's gaze was one of pure lust and desire, love and care underneath but, looking at him, with his pants down and his cock ready for action left me breathless. "Damn, Dr. Banner... I didn't know you were such a capable man..." I said, biting my lip. His hot breath tickled my nose and the throaty chuckle he gave me made my insides swell and I just wanted him inside me right now.  
Bruce seemed to feel my need. "Wait a moment." He said and went to the adjoined bathroom leaving me hot, bothered and plane confused. After some minutes, Bruce came smirking with a box of condoms. I laughed at this. In our heat, we almost forgot about it. He took one and rolled it over his cock. Immediately after that, he grabbed my face with one hand and kissed me passionately again. I whined when he pulled back too soon. Bruce chuckled and then aligned himself at my entrance.

Looking up, he said. "Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop."

"Yes, Doctor." I mock saluted. 

With one swift motion, Bruce entered me and we both gasped. My arms circled his neck and he gripped my hips reverently as if grabbing me too tight would hurt me. We both looked at each other and I could see love and lust dancing in his eyes. When I nodded, he started at a slow pace, deep thrusts making us moan but Bruce muffled them with his lips. When my legs tightened around his waist, Bruce started to go faster and the table started to squeak and bounce as the thrusts' intensity and speed grew. Bruce's breaths came in short puffs and my whole body was going numb. I moaned and grunted and laid back, shirt open and skirt up while Bruce was fucking me on the table. 

"(Y/N)... You're so beautiful... and right now... you look so sexy..." Bruce breathed out as he marvelled in the sight beneath him. My hair was fanning around me and the sounds I was making were not normal. That spurred Bruce and he set a punishing pace, making me scream in pleasure as the table was creaking and sounded as if it was about to shatter. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit! That's it, Bruce! Harder!" I yelled as my core was about to explode. "Don't stoooooop!" Bruce's hands gripped my legs tighter and I exploded, screaming Bruce's name and feeling all my body shake as the orgasm ripped my nervous system. I opened my eyes a bit and I saw Bruce looking at me lovingly but struggling to keep up. "S'okay, Bruce... You can let go..." I said lazily.  
And with that, Bruce tensed up, eyes tight shut as he had his sweet release.

"(Y/N)!!!!!" He grunted as he partially fell over me. Panting heavily, he eased off me and leaned on the table, trying to regain some sort of balance, his legs barely able to support him after the orgasm. I was still laying on the table, a goofy grin on my face as I tried to even my breathing. When Bruce finished disposing of the condom, he helped me get up, get down from the table and hold me because I was still a bit shaky. We both looked at each other and smiled. 

"Who would've thought that my first time with you would be in the kitchen on the table?" I chuckled.

Bruce was blushing as he got dressed. "Well... I didn't plan it either. But I liked it because it was with you." He smiled a small smiled. He looked around and frowned. "Tony is going to kill us. Look at the mess." I looked around then shrugged.

"I bet he has already done it in here so... Let him guess who did it." I smiled smugly. Bruce laughed lightly, tucked a strand of hair out of my face and kissed me lovingly.

"For once, I'll let Tony clean the mess." We laughed as we took our things and continued our affair in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first and last Bruce smut oneshot I write. I'm not comfortable writing Bruce smut because I don't feel smutty towards Bruce. So, please, refrain from requesting me more Bruce oneshots because I won't write them. I committed myself to finish this one because I already accepted the request but this will be it. No more Bruce smut. It took a lot (and I'm taalking about months) to write it and I don't want to be forced into writing something I'm not comfortable with. Thank you for your understanding.


	11. Feel me (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate yet sweet make-up sex with Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to 'Feel me' by Mecca Kalani. This song was the one that inspired me to write this steamy make up sex with this sexy archer. 
> 
> Background  
> You're Maria Hill's cousin and were recruited by SHIELD thanks to your ability with computers and hacking. You also have an enormous curiosity with Internet of Things (Internet applied to things that could be used to improve quality of life for people with specific needs) and AI applied to that too so you worked alongside Tony and Bruce as their assistant. When you met Clint, sparks flew immediately between you two and, soon, you were inseparable. You both were happy and everyone thought you were perfect for each other in all aspects. You two fit perfectly together.  
> But, one day, without notice, Clint broke up with you. No valid explanations, no reasons. He just left leaving you heartbroken, hurt and confused. So you decided to transfer to a SHIELD division in San Francisco to get away from everything and from him. But then, fate has a way and Tony invited you to his awesome birthday party and he didn't take no for an answer. So you got back for a few days hoping you wouldn't face Clint again but... you sure would. Now, things could get heated or cooled down forever.

Reader's POV

I let out a loud exhalation as I looked myself in the mirror. I smoothed the skirt of my dress and tried to fix my loose braid with shaky hands. I cursed and shook them trying to steady them. Damn nerves. I breathed in and out several times but it was difficult not to think about him. 

So far, I still hadn't bumped into Clint these past few days but the tension was there. I knew that, sooner or later, I'd have to face him and I was scared there'd be nothing left of what we had. Or that he wouldn't give me an explanation about why he did what he did. It's been almost a year since the breakup and I still can't get over him. Sometimes, I can still feel him, smell him and he haunts my dreams, like a wicked joke. And it's torturing me.  
I snapped back to reality when I heard a soft knock on my door. Tony kept my room in case I came back and let me stay free of rent. For that, I am thankful. He can be a sweetheart sometimes.

"Come in!" I replied. As if on cue, Nat and Maria entered the room, followed by Wanda.

"(Y/N), you look beautiful in this dress. " Maria smiled and hugged me.

I smiled nervously and blushed. "Thanks. I don't have many dresses and this one's always been my favourite..." I trailed off and frowned sadly. 

"Hey, if it's any consolation, most of the team kicked his ass, including me. Specially me." Nat smirked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Wanda giggled. "His face was priceless when Bruce almost hulked out at the news." She added.

I chuckled and breathed heavily, trying not to think about it. I shook my head. "Oh, how I've missed you!" I beamed and they engulfed me in a group hug, surprisingly initiated by Natasha. "Okay, okay. Need. To. Breathe. Girls."

We all laughed and exited the room towards the lounge room.

As always, the lounge was packed with people who came to Tony's party. Most of the guests were females who hoped Tony would choose them to hook up with. Fools... There were businessmen too and some other important people. I looked around and felt a bit calmer because Clint wasn't here. The girls dragged me to where the rest of the team was, minus Tony, who was mingling around. I was greeted by everyone with hugs, waves, compliments and some flirty comments from Bucky and Pietro like nothing had changed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Steve asked courteously.

"Oh, just some soft drink to start with. Thanks, Steve." He nodded and handed me a Coke.

"Come on, don't be such a mood killer." Pietro said with his thick accent. I laughed.

"On the contrary. You people know how I am when I'm drunk. Not a cheerful person exactly." 

We all laughed at this and talked a bit more until some of them went to talk to other people, dance or get a drink. Looking around, I smiled a bit. I missed this. Missed them and this playful banter between us. If only things had gone differently...

Time passed and I talked with various teammates and laughed and danced a bit. I had a much needed fun time. Currently, I was sitting on a stool chatting with Sam when Tony showed up. He came to me and wrapped me up in his bone crushing hug. I rolled my eyes.

"If it isn't my favourite girl!" He smirked as he draped an arm around my waist and wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Careful, Stark. Pepper may not like what you're doing." I replied.

He just waved my comment off. "Sometimes, Pepper cares more about you than me."

"Maybe because (Y/N) is much nicer than you." Sam laughed. Tony scoffed at this. 

"You bet, Wilson! Now, who's gonna tell Pepper, hm?" I replied back and Sam and I fist bumped. We loved to tease Tony, much to his dismay. Although I think that he secretly likes it.

"Don't know... She'll figure it out for sure." Sam winked. 

Tony let go of me and grabbed his glass of Scotch. "Next smart remark and I'll make you pay rent." He threatened jokingly. Sam and I just laughed harder.

Suddenly, I felt as if air left my lungs and I was flooding on air. I started to feel as if my body burned from inside and my blood was boiling. One of my hands rested on the bar and I tried to catch my breath but I found the task really hard. And I knew exactly why.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. 

I shook my head. "Sam, can I get a glass of cool water, please?" 

"Sure thing." He ran to get one.

Tony came to me. "Hey, what's the matter?" He looked at me, concern in his features.

I looked up at him and saw my troubled expression. Tony looked around and his expression morphed from concern to realisation. Sam came back with the glass of water and I drank it down in one sitting.

"You really were thirsty, girl." Sam exclaimed. "I need to do something. Will you be OK?" I nodded. He looked at me one more time and left.

"If you need anything, just give me a call." Tony squeezed my shoulder and left to talk to a businessman who wanted to talk to him. I thanked him and smiled. But the burning sensation didn't leave. Inhaling deeply, I turned around only to see him next to a side door, at the other side of the room.

My eyes widened a bit at seeing Clint standing there, intense blue eyes fixated on me, roving my body like a predator. I could feel them, his eyes, scorching my skin, leaving a path of goosebumps as my forehead started to cover in sweat. My breath hitched and my cheeks flushed red when he balled his fists and his jaw was clenched and he looked like he was restraining himself from grabbing me and dragging me out of here. He was only wearing jeans and a fitting grey shirt but, right now, he could wear a brown paper bag and still look so fucking sexy. I closed my eyes a bit and turned around, unable to look at him anymore. 

Damn Barton! He still had this effect on me. 'Why is he acting like that? He's the one who left me, for Fuck's sake! He has no right to be like this. Like he wants to...' I let out a shuddering breath and shook my head. I had to get out of here so I headed towards the elevator. When I attempted to open the door to my bedroom, I heard his voice. 

"(Y/N)..." He said, his voice barely a whisper. I closed my eyes as I swallowed hard and turned around to meet Clint. He was standing mere feet in front of me and I could smell him. A mixture of coffee, leather and his own scent that made my head spin as the memories flooded back. 

"Wh-what do you want?" I breathed out, pretending I wasn't affected by him. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, his jaw twitching a bit. I could tell he was trying hard to control his emotions but his eyes told another story. They well almost black with barely repressed lust.

I tilted my head, confused and he followed my movement. "Tony's birthday party. Why? You thought I came for you?" I arched an eyebrow. He said nothing. "It was you who left me for no reason."

Clint sighed and looked at me with a mournful expression. "I... I had to. Crossfire broke out of prison and Scott, Ant Man, I mean, helped me take care of him. For real. We knew of his plans to control someone close to me to make them kill me in revenge. I had to push you away..." He took a step forward and our bodies were nearly touching. His hot breath tickled my nose. "I couldn't allow that..." He trailed off, voice hoarse. "I love you too much for that."

I blinked at this. "Then why didn't you come after defeating him? I read about his death." 

He chuckled a bit. "Damn pride." I punched him lightly on his chest, creating sparks again between us. Clint took my hand and kissed my palm repeatedly. My breath hitched again as his lips grazed my hand and he spoke in between kisses. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you. I need you." He lifted his face and was nearly touching mine. "Please, forgive me. Take me back." He begged. His pleading eyes turned almost black from lust.  
We both were breathing heavily. Just one touch and I was on fire. I tried to resist but it was hard not to give in. How could I say no when he was like that? But the breakup tore my heart. "You hurt me so bad. What... You'd break up with me every time there's a new foe? No fucking way." 

"I get it. I get it. Won't happen again. Can you take me back now?" He whined. 

"What would you do to get my forgiveness?" I breathed out and my nose brushed his. 

Clint's face grew serious. "Let me show you." He breathed out before claiming my lips. We both moaned at the sensation. My hands automatically went to his hair and his gripped my hips firmly as he pinned me lightly against the door. The kiss was passionate yet slow and languid. Like we were savouring each other and relishing in a feeling we didn't taste for too long. Clint pressed his firm body against mine and I gasped as I could already feel him hard against my lower abdomen. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue in my mouth. When his tongue stroked mine, I moaned loudly and pressed him further against me. Clint responded by grinding his hips frantically. 

One of my hands fumbled with the door handle while Clint kissed my jaw with open-mouthed kisses and heading to my earlobe. One of his hands cupped my ass while the other squeezed lightly one of my breasts. "Too damn long time..." Clint mumbled and nipped my earlobe. I moaned his name and cursed at the door handle. 

"Just.. a bit... more... Finally!" I was able to open the door and we both stumbled inside. I kicked off my shoes and Clint kicked the door closed, grunting in the process. We kept on walking until my knees hit the bed and Clint laid me on it without stopping the kissing. We shuffled upwards, pressing our bodies together, the friction driving me wild. 

One of Clint's hands travelled up and down my thigh, his left knee between my legs and rubbing against my crotch. I gasped at this and moaned Clint's name. My hands began unbuttoning Clint's shirt and my fingers trailed down his chest as soon as skin showed up. That earned a low groan from him.

"(Y/N)..." His head shot up in pleasure and looked back at me in wonder, love and lust. "You don't know how much I missed you, babe." He made me sit up and I could take off his shirt. He threw it, not caring where it fell. 

"Turn around." 

I did as he said and his hands glided over my shoulders and back, stopping at the zipper and pulling it down slowly as he kissed my neck and back. He took off my dress the best he could and threw it in a corner. He unclasped my bra and ripped it off my body, his hands automatically massaging my breasts. His deft fingers did wonders and fondled, grazed, pinched and twirled them until my nipples were painfully erect. I arched my back, my head resting on his shoulder as he made a moaning mess out of me. Clint's hot breath came in strangled pants as he licked the shell of my ear. "Yeah, baby. Scream my name." He whispered and I did it when he pinched both my nipples.

"Cliiiiiint!" I panted heavily. My body was turning with desire and he only played with my breasts. His chuckle cut short when my hands went to his jeans and I attempted to unbutton them. I got to unzip the zip and a hand rubbed his already hardened cock. Clint's breath hitched a bit and let out a low growl. 

"Fuck, baby!" Clint panted and swallowed hard.

I slipped my hand inside his boxers and I managed to get a hold of his cock and stroke it slowly. At this, Clint growled, lowered his head and started licking and sucking at my neck, marking me like he used to do. We both moaned until I could feel myself on the edge. "Cl-Clint... I think... I'm gonna..." My hand stopped and gripped him tightly. 

"Come for me, (Y/N). Come for me, babe." With a twirl of his fingers, I came with a deafening scream. My body shuddered and slumped back against Clint's chest and he kissed my head. I fell forward, sprawled on the bed, trying to catch my breath while Clint took off the rest of his clothes in a haste and climbed back up, leaving a trail of kisses and making my body tingle in excitement. When he arrived at my crotch, I was whimpering, my hips bucking, dying to get some friction but he skipped it and his mouth only hovered above my pussy. 

"God, (Y/N)... So wet, babe..." He whispered as he buried his nose in my crotch.

He took off my drenched panties and I only got a soft graze from the tip of his tongue, enough to make me bolt upside. He laughed and stilled me by the hips while his mouth traveled upwards and latched onto one of my still oversensitive breasts. My hands gripped the sheets so tight my knuckles went white. I moaned again and his fingers prodded at my entrance.

"Shit, Clint! Stop with the teasing!" I whined frustrated. 

"Tell me what you want, love. I'll do whatever you want. Always." He said, his lips touching mine as he spoke. 

"Please, I want you inside me. I want you inside me right now, Clint!" I whimpered. Clint kissed me once and aligned himself at my entrance. He looked up as if asking permission. "Don't worry. I'm still using the vaginal ring." Clint smiled in relief and slid slowly inside me. Both of us moaned at the feeling. When Clint was fully inside me, he rested his forehead on mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stayed like this for a while and tears threatened to spill. 

"Hey, babe. Don't cry." Clint said, drying my tears with his thumbs and kissing me. 

"It's just... The breakup... It's been too long and I've missed you so much, Clint. You don't know how much I wanted to be with you." I sighed. 

Clint put his forehead on mine again and nodded. He couldn't say anymore. Then, he kissed me deeply and started to move slowly, trying to deepen the thrusts. He took his time. He wanted to enjoy this, the feeling of being joined again. My hands circled his neck and the kiss became needy and desperate. One of his hands gripped my hip tightly while the other cupped my ass, squeezing it. My grip on Clint's waist tightened too and he sped up, pinning me to the mattress.

"Yes! Yes! Shit, Clint, yes!!!" I moaned loudly. I held onto him for dear life.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I shouldn't have let you go. Please, forgive me. I love you." Clint was repeating over and over again these words like a mantra, his face buried on my neck and his nose nuzzling my hair. 

"O-of course I-I forgive you. I love you toooo!" I whimpered as I felt my walls tensing and about to explode. "Cliiint, please,... I'm... I'm going... Aaaargh!" I screamed in pleasure.

"Come for me, baby. Come for me!" Clint moaned in my ear as his release was fast approaching too.

Clint thrusted harder and I exploded. I came hard and screamed Clint's name at the top of my lungs, not giving a damn about who heard us. Clint's hips shook a bit and, after some more thrusts, he tensed up and came too, my name on his lips as he emptied himself inside me. 

We stayed like this, foreheads touching and heavily panting until our breaths calmed down a bit. Clint slid out of me and pulled me to his chest, hugging me lovingly. I nuzzled my nose on his chest and smiled lazily. 

"So... did I earn your forgiveness?" He asked. I chuckled and looked up at him, lazy smile still on my lips.

"Damn right you did, bird boy." I giggled and kissed his chest. 

"Can you come home? The apartment is not the same without you in it." He hugged me tighter and I knew he looked guilty and concerned.

I looked up again and nodded. "I'll... I just need to talk to Coulson about the transfer. With luck, I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Three at the latest." 

"Aaaww. I wanted you here now." Clint pouted. I laughed at his childishness. 

"Well, look at it this way. You'll have two or three weeks to clean the apartment and build up a great amount of sexual frustration." I wiggled my eyebrows at this.

Clint smiled roguishly. "Oh, woman. You don't know what you started!" With that, he jumped at me, making me squeal as he planned on keeping us awake all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vaginal ring is another way of birth control. It's a solicone ring that you insert it inside and it lets out hormones.  
> You wear it three weeks then take it out. Period happens. After a week, you buy another and three weeks more and on and on and on.  
> Really comfortable but quite expensive...


	12. Private debriefing (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-mission sex with the supersoldier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal fingering, teasing Steve. Reader is on the pill. 
> 
> Background  
> You met Steve at an Avengers event. You were one of the event planners at Stark Industries who organised a fund raise gala to raise money to improve a kid's hospital's facilities and the Avengers were there to cheer the kids up, take photos with them and play with them. During a recess, you bumped into Steve and, after an awkward conversation, he asked you out. You both were cute together and everyone could see it. Even with his missions and the worry they brought to you, you couldn't be happier. After three years, you were still deeply in love.

Reader's POV

The alarm clock went off. Grunting, I turned around and hit it. Sitting up, I looked at the offending object and read 7AM. My gaze went automatically to Steve's side and I saw it empty. Sighing, I got up off the bed and went to my daily routine like a drone. Shower, clothes, breakfast, brush teeth then leave for work at Stark Industries.

Things were like these since Steve left for a mission in Albania. Something about HYDRA settling in Eastern Europe and Steve, Natasha, Clint and other SHIELD agents went there. That was 7 months ago. 7 months with no communication, no news and not knowing if Steve was alive. I've tried to talk to Fury or Coulson but the secretary was a bitch and she wouldn't patch me through. After trying for the nth time, I hung up, frustrated and decided to stretch my legs and go to the cafeteria. On the way, I greeted some coworkers and bumped into Tony.

"Oh, sorry, Tony. I didn't see you." I apologised but he brushed it off. 

"No need. What's with the sour face?" He asked while we both walked into the cafeteria.

I sighed. "I tried to get information about Steve and when is he coming back but, so far, their secretary puts me on hold. I'm Steve's girlfriend, not a fucking spy! It's been seven months, Tony. Seven months! And they don't tell me a thing!" I said, sitting on a chair with a mug of coffee and hiding my face on my hands. Tony sat down too, looked at me and retrieved his phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked, looking up. Tony held up a finger.

"Oh, hey, Fury! Yeah, about the mission in Albania? When is Capsicle and the team back?" At this, my eyes popped out and I was gesturing Tony to hang up but he ignored me. I sat down, mortified but, at the same time, grateful for his action. After some nodding from Tony, he thanked Fury and hung up. "They'll be back next week." I let out a sigh of relief. "The mission took longer and they had to stay low for a while. And that mean no cellphones. Oh, and he'll talk to the secretary about not transferring calls from the team's girlfriends. Fury won't hear the end of it from Steve and Clint when they know about it." He smirked and I laughed lightly.

"At last! By the way, how did Fury know you were calling on my behalf?" 

"Pssshhh... You're talking about Fury. The man has his eye everywhere." He gestured around. "Plus, he also received calls from Clint's girlfriend so he made his own assumptions. So... Planning something special for when Spangles comes home?" He smirked devilishly.

I arched an eyebrow and smiled equally. I leaned on the table and Tony did the same, expecting me to say something. "Not gonna tell." I wiggled my eyebrows. Tony pouted and I laughed. "Thank you. Now I know they're fine."

I kissed his head and left the cafeteria to my post.

*timeskip brought by Tony, Pietro and Clint trying to outsass each other*

The alarm clock went off again. But, this time, you were eager to start the day. For starters, you had the weekend off and Steve was getting back today. So I did my daily routine and got into the car to go pick up Steve from SHIELD HQ. 

I waited for a while and, at last, Steve got out of the jet. I ran to him and jumped, Steve picking me up effortlessly. Steve blushed a bit and pecked me on the lips, not wanting to deepen it in front of so many people. Natasha cleared her throat and smiled. 

"Thanks for bringing him alive, Tasha!" I said while jumping down. 

"Not a problem, (Y/N). Now, take your man home and shake him badly!" Natasha winked as she went inside the base. I grinned while Steve looked down embarrassed. I took his hand.

"C'mon, Captain Tightpants! Let's get you home!" I laughed and dragged him to the car where he plopped down tiredly, still flushing from the teasing. Turning the car on, we sped off towards our apartment.  
When we arrived, Steve let his things in the hallway and, after hanging our coats on the rack, he hugged me tightly and buried his head on my neck. "I've missed you so much, baby." He mumbled. I hugged him back tightly and inhaled deeply, missing his touch, his scent and all of him.

"Seven months are a really long time." I breathed out. We stayed like this for a while until Steve started nuzzling my neck and pulled me closer as his lips grazed my ear. I hummed contentedly. "Someone missed me." I breathed out as my arms snaked around his neck. 

"You don't know how much, baby." Steve whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear. "I had to deal with Clint and Natasha bickering non-stop in a abandoned mine." Steve mumbled as he kissed my jaw, heading for my lips. 

"I get the picture... Not very nice." I breathed out and kissed him, moaning in delight. The kiss was passionate and urging, making evident the eagerness we both felt. Steve's hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him as we both navigated through the living room. My back hit the sofa and Steve laid me there, his bigger frame covering mine. My hands went up and down Steve's torso, still clad in his Captain America suit. Steve groaned and kicked off his boots while trying to get a comfortable position and ended up putting a knee between my legs. That made me moan again. Steve smirked and moved his knee again, another moan escaping my lips. My hands tried to find how to take off his suit but didn't find it. Steve stilled my hands and smiled his lopsided smile.

"Ah, Ah. This is kinda tricky. I'll take it off myself." And with that, he knelt in front of me and took off his vest, revealing his chiseled chest and I couldn't help but ogle. Still smirking, he took off the rest of his suit, leaving his boxers on and I could see he was already ready for some action. "Like what you see, baby?" I nodded as I openly checked him out. "Good." He said while his hands glided over my legs and he bent down to kiss me hungrily. Steve groaned as I grinded my hips a bit. Steve groaned and his hands lifted the skirt of my sundress, making me shiver in anticipation. He leaned a bit more but he was squashing me.

"Steve... I need to breathe..." I panted.

Steve got up quickly and apologised.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Steve rambled on but I shut him up. 

"Sshhh, it's OK." I calmed him down and straddled him, his hands on my legs. Steve groaned as I sat on his lap. "Much better." I whispered as my lips kissed his neck and my fingers grazed his nipples. Steve huffed and his hands cupped my ass, pulling me closer to him. I responded by grinding my hips again and sucking his sweet spot. 

"(Y-Y/N)!" Steve gasped and his fingers played with the hem of my panties. 

"What? I missed you too. Can't I show it to you?" I whispered and licked Steve's ear just as my hands skimmed over the waistband of his boxers. He panted and gripped my panties tightly, curling his fingers. Suddenly, he ripped them off. I gasped. "Steve!" I exclaimed but he shut me up by kissing me hard. Steve slipped his tongue inside and we both moaned when our tongues touched. We fought for dominance but Steve won and I grinded my hips in need. Steve pulled down his boxers and his cock pressed against my crotch. Steve moved his hips. When it seemed that he was about to enter me, he pulled away. Every time he did that, I groaned frustratedly. Steve only smirked devilishly.

"Steve..." I whimpered. "Please..." I pleaded, moving my hips against him.

"I don't know... Do I put it inside or not? That is the question." Steve said cockily and tilted his head. I took my sundress off in frustration and Steve just stared at my breasts.

"Put it inside and maybe, you can lick them." I sassed him back.

Steve lofted me up a bit and I sank down on him, both of us hissing in pleasure. I stayed still, enjoying the feeling of being filled again. Steve's lips latched themselves onto one of my nipples while his hand kneaded my other breast. I started to move slow at first but Steve sucking and licking and twirling my breasts made me increase speed, my sex deprived body aching for more. The friction was driving me wild and I had to grip Steve's shoulders for balance. 

"(Y/N), I love you! So long... Uuugh!" I heard Steve say something but was muffled by him sucking my nipple. His other hand was urging me to ride him faster so I complied. By now, we we both moaning and groaning, a thin layer of sweat covering us, making everything a bit slippery.

"S-Steve... I'm... close... Please..." I panted as I bent down to kiss him.

Steve's hand was in my ass and one of his fingers hovered over my rear hole. I whimpered as he stroked the contour and groaned loudly when his finger slid inside. 

"Holy shit, Steve! Yes! Yes! Aaaah!" I screamed as he moved his finger in and out of me.

"I... I'm glad... you like it... I wanted... to try it..." Steve panted as he thrusted up inside and I was only be able to put my head on his shoulder. I screamed and shuddered as my hips shook a bit before my walls tightened and I let out a lustful cry due to the orgasm. Steve kissed my neck and thrusted a bit more before groaning and emptying himself inside me. I fell on Steve's chest, him hugging me lovingly and we both panted heavily. We stayed like this for a while until our breaths even.

"That was... intense..." I said and Steve nodded breathlessly. I looked up at him. "So... you were curious? Where did you learn about it?" 

Steve blushed. "Well... I... Natasha and Clint were swapping 'bed tricks' and I happened to hear some things... and Clint mentioned that he did that to his girlfriend... and I pretended I wasn't listening... but I did." Steve blushed and stuttered. I let out a laugh.

"Sometimes, you're too innocent for this world but I'm happy you eavesdropped them." I said, kissing his neck.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" Steve exclaimed. 

"Sure thing, Captain." I joked.

Steve narrowed his eyes jokingly at me and lifted me effortlessly, him still inside me. "Well, now that you're acting like this, I heard a couple or three more things Natasha said. Wanna check them out?" Steve smirked as he climbed the stairs towards the bedroom.

Let's say that Steve learned quite a few tricks. I made sure to thank those two for swapping bed tricks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for the one who gets the Firefly reference!


	13. Handcuffs (Dom!Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dom!Steve smut oneshot my friend @BoandHutchFan requested on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom!Steve, handcuffs. Some spanking.
> 
> The alias name is purely coincidental.
> 
> IMPORTANT: SAFE, SANE AND CONSENSUAL! And protected. Reader is under birth control.  
> USE PROTECTION!
> 
>  
> 
> Background
> 
> You’re a SHIELD agent but not any SHIELD agent. Phil Coulson is your adoptive uncle after your parents died in a plane crash and you went to live with him, your father’s best friend. Your enrolment in SHIELD wasn’t easy. You had to convince your uncle to let you enter and he was a hard nut to crack but, when you turned 18, he let you join SHIELD. It was difficult because you had to fight harder than the rest to show people that you weren’t receiving any favouritism. And you succeeded in being a really good agent, shutting up some critic voices.
> 
> When Steve was found defrosted, Phil trusted you in helping him adjust to 21st Century and, in time, you were besotted with each other, much to Coulson’s pleasure. His niece dating Captain America was like a dream come true for him! In time, Steve caught up with lots of things, and one of them was sex. At first, he was hesitant and awkward but, soon, he found himself enjoying it and you two experimented a lot. Let’s just say that his Captain side showed more than once in the bedroom. Not that you complained and, after three years dating, things couldn’t get better... Could they?”  
> ...

Reader’s POV

I sneezed and rubbed my nose. So far, I hated this assignment. We had to infiltrate into a gala hosted by a businessman suspect of pertaining to HYDRA to get some intel on him and his acolytes. I pretended to be the owner of a really successful auction house in which really valuable antiques and other expensive goods were sold. It was common knowledge that huge amounts of money were handled there and not to buy antiques. Weapons, drugs influence... you name it, those guys got them.

But what made me sneeze was that I was in a long strapless dress. With no jacket. And we were in February. Why on Earth did I not wear a coat, shawl or something?

“Bless you,” Steve said through the comm.

“Thanks, man. But I need something to avoid hypothermia or I’ll sneeze all over the target’s face,” I said and rubbed my nose once again.

“I’d pay to see that,” Clint replied and chuckled from his spot on the other side of side of the room. He was acting as my bodyguard. No one attended this kind of event without a bodyguard.

I looked around and my eyes settled on the man I was looking for. “Target acquired. Moving on,” I whispered and went to the well-dressed man. He saw me and turned to greet me with a big smile.

“Mr. Cavanagh? I’m Lindsay Marks.”

“Ms. Marks? From Lee’s Auction House? It is a pleasure it finally meet you in person. You are one elusive woman. No public appearances. Such a pity to hide such a beautiful woman like you,” he said and kissed my knuckles. I smiled a bit, intent on keeping my cover up.

“You’re a flatterer, Mr. Cavanagh. I’m sure you say this to every woman you meet,” I giggled cutely. I heard Steve growl through the comm. but I ignored it and focussed on my mission.

The evening went as predicted. Mr. Cavanagh and I chatted along with other but I couldn’t get any more information. But I had to keep him distracted while Natasha sneaked into his office so she could find more sensitive information.

I internally cringed when the man was getting touchy feely but I played along for the mission’s sake.

“I get it you are single, right, Ms. Marks? No future husbands around here?”

“Gosh, no. I don’t have time for that. Besides, not everyone fits my standards,” I said and put a hand on his chest, surreptitiously putting a tiny mic in the inside of his lapel. “Mmm... nice suit... Cucci? Feels like it...” I said, faking admiration.

The man only smiled wider. “Beautiful and have good taste. I would gladly take you out on a date, Ms. Marks.”

I couldn’t get my hands on much guys. If there’s anything else, it’s not here. The guy’s clever enough not to leave evidence in plain sight. I’m out. Enjoy, (Y/N). Natasha said through the comm.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. I started to walk away fast when Mr. Cavanagh grabbed my arm. “Seems like you are in a hurry, right, Ms. (L/N)?” My eyes widened and he snorted. “What? You think I bought your cover? The real owner of the auction house is way older than you and definitely not as pretty as you. You should’ve done your homework better, pretty thing.” Mr. Cavanagh yanked me away from the throng of people but I dug my heel on his feet, making him scream. I punched him and sprayed him with a paralyser spray, leaving him there. Clint was nowhere to be seen but, knowing him, he already had his bow and trying to locate me but, so far, I was alone.

“(Y/N), where are you?” Steve’s concerned voice shot through the comm. “Get to the rendezvous point. Now!”

“Geez, stop with the yelling. I’m nowhere near an exit ok?” I said and took off my heels, discarding them as I ripped off the bottom of my dress to be able to run faster. That scumbag led me to the top floor of his mansion but there was no emergency exit. I hope there’s a fire and he gets trapped in here. Much as I am now...

I frantically looked around and went to the window, opening it and going to the balcony.

“Clint? Where are you? I could use some rope arrow, you know?” I said.

“Sorry I lost you. There’re a lot of people. Can’t reach you,” he said, worry in his voice.

“(Y/N), stay where you are. I’m coming to get you!” Steve ordered.

The door blasted open and three guards got in. I drew my weapon and jumped to get cover behind a couch. I shot at them as they lay next to their boss. But more were approaching. “No fucking way, Steve. And before you language me, I’m out of here,” I said and jumped on the balcony‘s stone railing. From here, I could see that the backyard was already evacuated and no one was there. I let out a heavy breath as I looked down, the pool looking like the only way to get out without becoming a splashed grape. “I’m going to jump in the pool.”

“(Y/N), NO!” Steve yelled but I jumped, screaming as I plunged into the freezing water. “(Y/N)!!!!!”

*time skip brought by Thor, Clint, Scott and Tony having a drunken karaoke contest*

I exited Phil’s office, sighing after the lecture he gave me about risking my life that way. Somehow, I convinced him that it was the only way out and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He dismissed me, not without telling me to be more careful next time.

I rubbed my face as I went along the hallways. I was sure Steve would come next with a more heated lecture.

“You OK? Clint asked as I entered the kitchen. He was having coffee before leaving for the farm with his wife and kids.

“Yeah, well... Uncle Phil lectured,” I said and rolled my eyes. Clint just chuckled.

“Well, brace yourself because Steve is fuming,” Nat smirked as she cleaned her guns.

“Ugh... yeah, well... I can handle him...” I said and went in search of Steve.

Turns out he was in the training room, punching bag after bag and releasing all the frustration he had inside.

“Ahem...” I cleared my throat to let myself known.

Steve turned around and the glare he sent me unsettled me. Yeah, he’s mad...

He stopped punching and took off the gloves and straps, all the while not taking his eyes off me. I just waited patiently for him to finish with a bored expression. That seemed to make him grunt.

Steve grabbed his towel and advanced on me, stopping mere inches from me.

“You were reckless, undisciplined and unruly. And you risked your life,” he said, his voice strained.

I rolled my eyes. “Please Steve... I was surrounded and I couldn’t do anything else,” I said, hands on my hips.

“Yeah, follow my orders,” Steve replied lowly.

Somehow, those four words made my insides tingle. “Well I didn’t...” I smirked deviously.

“Maybe you need to be reprimanded for your actions, soldier,” he said, his eyes turning almost black as his hands twitched.

I arched an eyebrow. “Maybe... What did you have in mind, Captain?” I whispered before Steve kissed me hard and grabbed me, me circling his waist with my legs and taking me to our shared bedroom.

Still kissing me roughly, Steve kicked the door closed and put me down. He pulled away and stepped back.

“Strip,” he said and I internally screamed at his commanding side. It took him quite some time to adjust to the role but, damn, when he was like this...

I pulled down the zip of my suit slowly, not taking my eyes off Steve, who was trying his best not to jump at me in that moment. Stepping out of it, I stood in my black underwear. Nothing fancy but it made Steve lick his lips and that made heat pool in my crotch.

“All of it,” Steve said and I did as he said. By now, I was butt naked in front of Steve, who was still fully clothed in his uniform and I couldn’t help but pant in anticipation.

“Face the wall.” I looked at him curiously but complied and pressed my palms against it, ass sticking out. I craned my neck but Steve stopped me. “Eyes front,” he ordered and my breaths came out in ragged pants. That was a fucking turn on...

I heard him shuffle and felt Steve behind me. I moaned as I felt him grab my ass and caress it.

“I don’t tolerate disobedience,” he whispered and I yelped as Steve smacked my ass.

Steve chuckled and rubbed my butt, soothing the sting. But he smacked me again. With each smack, my breath hitched and I pressed my body further against the wall, panting heavily. He alternated between the cheeks, with occasional rubs and I could feel my core throbbing and drenching.

“Steve...” I whimpered. My legs trembled and I moaned lustfully.

“Silence,” he commanded and I moaned again when I felt a finger rubbing my crotch.  
“Mmmmm, aren’t you a naughty soldier?” he said, licking my ear.

I nodded vigorously and Steve took my chin, making me look at him. From one of his fingers hooked a pair of leather handcuffs and he smirked. I simple nodded and put my hands down as I let Steve handcuff me, hands on my back.

“That’s it... I like you obedient, soldier,” he said and pressed himself against me, his hard on pressing against my ass. He was already naked. When he took off his clothes, I didn’t have a clue and I didn’t give a damn. He grinded his hips a couple of times before one of his hands travelled up and cupped my breast, fondling it and twirling my nipple, making me whimper. The other one travelled down and rubbed my clit.

“Damn, baby... the things you make me do because you ignore my orders...” Steve whispered and sucked on my neck greedily. By now, I was a moaning mess, pressed against the wall with and extremely horny boyfriend. And being handcuffed added more kink into the mix.

“Not... my... fault... if they’re... shitty orders...” I said between moans and Steve bit my neck in retaliation, making me scream in pleasure as he plunged two thick fingers inside me and started thrusting them in and out. “Ah, ah, ah, shit, shit, fuuuuuuuuck!!!”

“Language...” he mumbled as he sucked on my neck and kept rubbing against me.

My handcuffed hands grazed his cock and I smirked as I moved one of them and gripped him, stroking him slowly. This made Steve grunt and move his fingers faster, adding a third finger and that made my orgasm approach fast.

“St-Steve... I’m... cl-close... aaaaaahhhh...” I groaned and Steve licked my ear again.

“Come for me... Now!” Steve said and twisted his fingers, making me come hard on his hand, him never stopping his movements, increasing the pleasure until I couldn’t hold on anymore.

Thanks for Steve that was holding me or else I would’ve fallen to the fallen to the floor. He picked me up and put me on the bed. He took off the handcuffs and rubbed my wrists, kissing them softly before kissing me passionately. His body hovered over me and he made me lay on my side, him doing the same and lifted my leg so he could enter me from behind.

The thrusts were deep and slow, the kisses languid, a contrast with the commanding session before. We both moaned and panted as all the pent up sexual frustration was gone and we could make passionate love.

“Damn, Steve... Faster!!” I whimpered and screamed in pleasure when he increased his speed, making me bounce and hold onto Steve’s forearm.

“You... shouldn’t be... like that... in combat...” Steve said, emphasising each word with a deep thrust. “I’m... your... Captain!” he grunted in my ear, making me squirm when he bit my earlobe. He then changed positions and hovered over me, slamming into me with such force it left me breathless.

My head was back in a silent cry and I could only gasp; the pleasure too much to handle. My hands gripped Steve’s shoulders, leaving marks on his back but he didn’t mind. He was focussed on kissing my jaw while his hands roamed my body and grazed my clit.

Grunts and the sound of wet skin filled the room as Steve fucked me relentlessly; making me pay for disobeying him and I fucking loved it. I dug my heels on his ass and I felt my second orgasm approach.

“Steve... damn... I’m... I’m close...” I moaned lustfully.

“Me... too...” he said and his movements became jerky. With a couple more thrusts and a twirl on my clit, we both came together screaming each other’s names loudly without caring about the yelling. Steve kept thrusting until we came down from our highs. Panting, he carefully slid out of me and hugged me, pulling me closer to his chest. I snuggled further and put my head on his chest, both still breathing hard.

Steve kissed my head and brought his lips to my wrists, rubbing them to soothe the redness that would form. “Are you OK? I hope I didn’t hurt you before... and the slapping...” he said worried.

I looked up at him and kissed him softly. “Just a bit. My butt is red as a tomato and I won’t be able to sit without a cushion for a couple of days but I’m fine. I would’ve told you to stop if I wasn’t comfortable.”

Steve smiled. “I’ll make sure you get all you need, darling. Now, rest. We both deserve it. I love you (Y/N),” he said and kissed me softly.

“I love you too,” I mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.


	14. The Nine Realms (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealous sex with the God of Thunder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, bruh... Jane acting like a spoiled brat. Sorry if you like Jane but MCU wrote her poorly and I don’t fancy her in the comics, the few I read. I've always been more Avengers comic geek.
> 
> LOOOOOONG CHAPTER! It will take a bit to reach the smut action! Just be patient.
> 
> Background
> 
> You’re Jane’s little sister by two years. But you couldn’t be more different. Although she loved you with all her heart, she was a spoiled brat that got anything she wanted. She was demanding, bossy and sometimes rude, although never to you. You were kind and quieter, always wanting to help people. Your interests differed too so you did not bond a lot.
> 
> Then she became quite the despicable sister trying to steal the boys’ attention to her when you started dating guys.
> 
> That’s what happened when you two, along with Darcy the intern met Thor. As Darcy, your best friend, you didn’t even study the same field as Jane. You wanted to be an environmental engineer and help implement cleaner ways to get energy. But Jane promised to give you all the credits you needed to finish your studies so you tagged along. At least Darcy was there.
> 
> You were driving Jane’s car when you knocked down the Asgardian but Jane clung to his side, not giving you any chance to be alone with the blonde Asgardian.
> 
> But, as Jane spent more time working abroad than with Thor, you two grew closer together as you worked with SHIELD Engineering Division, and developed a wonderful friendship in which you helped him fit in with Midgard and other things. In time, you two started dating without Jane knowing and Thor was happy like this. It had been a glorious year.
> 
> But Jane kept coming back, expecting Thor’s attention to be solely on her. And Thor let her have her way. And you had enough.

Reader’s POV

Thor and I were in the kitchen. Currently, I was teaching him how to cook Tom Yum Goong (Spicy Thai Soup with Shrimp). I tried it in a wonderful Thai restaurant back in downtown while Thor was in Asgard and I asked FRIDAY to give me the recipe. We were both laughing because we were sure the dish would be nowhere near to taste like the original recipe but we couldn’t care less. Thor was always curious about different types of foods and loved to attempt cooking them with me.

In the end, Tony always scolded us for leaving a mess in the kitchen but he couldn’t resist tasting the food.

“Okay, time to try it,” I said and picked up the wooden spoon to taste it. I blew the stir a bit and flicked my tongue out. My eyes widened and I hummed in appreciation. “Mmmm, this is good. Taste it, Thor,” I said, offering the wooden spoon to him, the other hand below the object to prevent staining the floor.

Thor leaned in a bit and, not taking his eyes from me, his lips closed around the spoon and tasted the sauce a bit, using his tongue to lick any remnants from his lips. Then he too hummed approvingly.

“This tastes delicious, muffin,” he said in a low voice and smirking. The cheeky bastard did that on purpose and, at that moment, I wanted to take him to our shared bedroom and have my way with this handsome Asgardian.

“That dish must be spicy because I can feel the heat rising from here,” Tony said from the lounge room smirking.

Thor coughed and I blinked fast, smiling as Natasha smacked him up the head.

“Leave them alone. They’re happy together. Don’t dampen the mood,” the redhead said.

Bruce smiled. “I’m happy for them. They deserve some happiness.”

“So, you leave for Asgard tonight?” Steve asked to change the subject.

“Indeed, Brother Steve. Next week, there’s a feast in honor of Lady Sif’s betrothal with Fandral. It never ceases to amaze me how these two got together but they’re happy. My father will hold the banquet in the Royal Palace. I want to bring (Y/N) with me so we...” Thor said turning around to address Steve.

Suddenly, someone threw themself at Thor and kissed him hard. Thor’s went arms automatically to said person’s waist to keep them from falling but the wooden spoon fell from my hand as I saw how Jane kissed Thor with a passion I never knew she had in her. Because they only had some dates and kisses and nothing more.

I was standing there, watching as Jane, my sister, kissed my boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend because she left him without saying goodbye and I could only gape at them. I clenched my fists and grabbed her, yanking her away from him.

“Ouch! What are you doing sis?” she seethed at me.

“Stay away from him! You left a year ago so he’s not your boyfriend anymore!” I spat at her.

Jane looked at me like I was crazy then at Thor. “I didn’t break up with him so he’s still my boyfriend, right Thor?” Jane said, rapidly blinking and I rolled my eyes.

Thor couldn’t say anything. He was speechless. Thor and everyone in the room was confused as to why Jane decided to come back after a year of absence and claim Thor’s lips as if nothing had happened.

Jane took Thor’s silence as her cue to grab his hand and drag him out to the elevator and to God knows where.  
“Thank you for keeping him company, sis. I’ll take it from here,” she said as the elevator doors closed on them.

“Aaaargh!” I yelled, picking up and throwing the wooden spoon across the kitchen, hitting the wall. I bit back a sob and went to Thor’s floor to pack up my things and go back to my old bedroom.

“Can I kill her? Please tell me I can kill that uptight bitch,” Natasha said, inspecting her knives thoroughly.

“I will do it gladly, golubushka (little dove),” Sam said, his glare still on the elevator doors.

My friends weren’t able to see my tears falling as I put all my things in bags and leave everything behind.

*time skip brought by Jane dying at Malekith’s hands instead of Frigga*

I left my things in my old bedroom and left the Avengers tower. I was walking at a brisk pace, wiping my tears away as I reached Riverside Park and sat on a bench. Moments later, I looked up to see Steve sitting next to me, sympathetic smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. We all thought they had broken up properly. If it’s any consolation, we all find you and Thor a much better match then Jane. You two are perfect for each other (Y/N,)” he said, putting an arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his shoulder.

I snorted. “Yeah, well... she’s always been like this but I thought Thor would’ve done something to stop her. Fat chance,” I said, looking down. Steve squeezed my upper arm and rested his head on top of mine, both of us looking at the Hudson river until a familiar booming voice interrupted us.

“LADY (Y/N), I FOUND YOU!”

I looked up from Steve’s embrace to look at a concerned Thor followed by a surprised Jane. Then he looked at Steve and his arm snaked around my back and his gaze turned furious towards his friend. I rolled my eyes. Great. Drama ensued. I sighed and got up, Steve doing the same.

“Brother Steve, I suggest you step away from Lady (Y/N),” he said, stepping in front of the supersoldier and looking down at him. Steve didn’t move and shook his head.

I shook my head frustrated and stepped in between the two blondes. Time to piss off an Asgardian. I pushed Thor back.

“Why should he stop? Like you care, Odinson!” I retorted, knowing that when I used his last name, this meant he was in trouble.

Thor looked at me, taken aback. “Of course I care for you, muffin. I love you!” he replied a bit louder.

“WHAAAT?” Jane gasped at this but couldn’t reply because I replied to Thor back.

“Yeah, sure. I almost believed you. That’s why you keep on abiding to my sweet and lovable sister,” I sneered.  
“She never broke up with you because she wanted you to pine for her and have you at her whim!” I said, pointing at my dear sister and glared at her.

“Yeah, sis. News flash, your ex-boyfriend and I were dating for a year now. We were happy. We were planning on moving into an apartment. But you had to be your horrible self and snatch him away from me, like you did with all my ex-boyfriends!” I said, tears threatening to spill but I wouldn’t budge. Steve neared me and put a hand on my shoulder. “You’re disgusting and don’t deserve any happiness,” I said, shoving her and leaving with Steve.

“(Y/N)... don’t go...” Thor said, walking towards me and dismissed Jane when she tried to grab his arm. He turned to look at her. “You should leave Jane. (Y/N) is right. I should have made myself clear from the beginning. You are truly appalling,” he said, furious at her but mostly at him.

*time skip brought to you by Loki laughing quietly ‘Eheheheh’*

It’s been some days since the breakup. Jane left without saying goodbye, never coming back again after arguing with Thor. This time, they broke up for sure. I tried to avoid Thor but he followed me like a lost puppy, apologising profusely and trying to win me back until, one day, he had enough.

He grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, taking me to his bedroom. He clicked the door shut and put me carefully on the ground. I crossed my arms.

“What now Thor?”

“I am tired of you ignoring my attempts to apologize so you will listen to me,” he said, mirroring my posture.

“By all means, do. Don’t let me stop you, your Highness,” I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

Thor sighed and closed his eyes, trying to control himself from lashing out at me. He knew not to yell at me because he could lose his temper and hurt me. I was counting to that.

“I admit that when Jane left, I was appalled and heartbroken and you being with me made me happy. Makes me happy. You’re so different from Jane. You’re kind, gracious, generous, affectionate and compassionate. I couldn’t ask for a better companion in life,” he said, lowering his arms to his sides.

“Her appearance surprised me and I was astonished. She took me to a cafe and she talked nonstop about what she’d been doing and her research, not giving time to talk or explain the situation so, when I came to our chambers, I was scared when your things weren’t here and ran after you. I needed to talk to you.”

“You did a poor attempt. You decided to hurl at Steve, who was only comforting me,” I said crossly.

“I thought you had decided to be with him and not me!”

“And you blame me? You decided to hang out with your so-called girlfriend. And it wasn’t me!” I spat back.

“I love you! Not her!” he roared. “I told her I didn’t want to see her ever again!”

“You should’ve told her before!” I said, trying to get to the door but he spun me around and kissed me passionately.

I made an ‘eek’ sound before he gently cupped my face, the other hand settling on my waist as his lips softly kissed mine and my eyes fluttered closed. I couldn’t help it and put my hands on his broad chest, fiddling with one of the shirt buttons.

The hand on my face moved to my neck and pulled me closer to him as my hands went to his hair and pulled the elastic band out of his hair, making it fall in blonde tresses and threading my fingers in his lush hair.

That made Thor groan lowly and put his hands on the backs of my thighs, giving me the signal to jump. I jumped and circled his waist with my legs and gasped when his hands pinched my ass. Thor used this to slide his tongue inside and deepen the kiss as he explored my mouth with his tongue in a sensuous way.

Thor led me to his bed and laid me down gently, careful not to squash me and pulled away to look down at me with a remorseful gaze. His hair was falling on us, hiding our faces under a golden curtain, tickling my cheeks and we were both breathing heavily. He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. “You’re right. I should’ve told her before. But I didn’t know what to say. You’ve always been better at words than me, love. This past year has been the best since I landed on Midgard all those years ago. I’m happy with you and I couldn’t bear the thought to spend my life without you. I’m truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me, muffin,” he said, rubbing his nose with mine.

I sighed and closed my eyes. “You were with her doing God knows what, Thor. I don’t know if I can trust you,” I trailed off, eyes still closed.

“I promise you there has been no intimate moments between us. Only that kiss in the kitchen. After that, she only talked and never touched me again. This I swear. I still don’t know why she did that,” he said baffled.

“Territoriality. She wanted to make sure everyone knew were hers so I couldn’t have any ideas of dating you... So... No McNasty?” I arched my eyebrow. He shook his head, his hair tickling me again.

I sighed. Thor could was so clueless sometimes but I could see he was honest here. Right now, I could feel his body rubbed against my mine and I’d make him pay later. “I forgive you. For now,” I said, pulling him down for a kiss as he grinned and his hands glided up and down my sides.

I grabbed Thor by the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him even further as his big hands settled on my hips and played with the hem of my sweatpants.

“Are you sure, love? I don’t want to force you,” Thor mumbled.

“Right now, I just wanna have make up sex with you and I’ll make you pay later for your inactions so shut up and kiss me,” I said, my fingers unbuttoning his shirt while Thor leaned in and kissed me roughly while pulling down my sweatpants and panties. One of his big hands lifted me effortlessly and took the clothing off, throwing somewhere in his room.

“Whoa... you go fast...” I breathed out as he took off his unbuttoned shirt and my eyes were glued to his clean-cut chest with its prominent pectorals and its lovely abs. My hands shot up and mapped out his torso as Thor’s lips grazed my neck and kissed and sucked and sucked at my neck while his beard tingled my already sensitive skin, making me shudder.

“You don’t know the effect you have in me. You make me want to worship you every chance I can,” Thor murmured as he sucked on my earlobe and one of his hands cupped my womanhood, his thick fingers teasing the entrance, as the other softly kneaded my bra-clad breast. I moaned loudly and rubbed my body against his, the friction driving me wild.

I sat up, surprising Thor, and took off my top and bra and he unbuckled his trousers and took them off along with his boxers. Panting heavily, I looked up at Thor. My eyes roved his firm muscular naked body, hair a bit matted by the sweat, and I couldn’t feel any luckier for having this fine specimen to call mine and who worshipped me.

“You’re so fucking lucky I love you and you’re so goddamned gorgeous...” I said but Thor gently grabbed my neck and kissed me passionately as he stretched his towering frame over my smaller one and I gasped at the sensation of his always warm body on mine. Thor was always hot and his body was making desire pool between my legs.

One of his legs was in between my legs and Thor rubbed it against my crotch, making me whimper as I felt his prominent hard on, on my thigh. His free hand slid down and until his thumb grazed my clit and he slowly started to circle it, making my hips jerk up in pleasure and earning a low chuckle from him.

“THOR!” I started to moan in Thor’s mouth as he kept on rubbing my bundle of sensitive nerves until I was moaning louder, not caring about anything. I bucked my hips against Thor’s big hand, desperate to have the friction and pleasure I craved. “P-please, Thor...” I panted as he kissed my jaw and his mouth travelled south until his tongue swirled around one of my nipples, his free hand twirling and pinching my other nipple.

“What do you want, love?” Thor asked, as he kissed and sucked at my breast.

“F-fingers... Inside... I... I’m close... c’mon...” I whimpered and he kissed me, inserting two thick fingers inside me and I nearly came just feeling them enter me.

“As you wish my Queen,” he whispered and deepened the kiss while pumping his fingers at a fast pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... yeeeessssss!” I screamed in pleasure as I gripped Thor’s broad shoulders, feeling my walls tightening around his fingers, my hips moving against his hand as the orgasm ripped my body. Thor didn’t stop thrusting his fingers in and out, his tongue licking my neck and chin only to devour my lips in a deep kiss.

After I went down from my high, Thor caressed my face and kissed my forehead, aligning himself at my entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked.

I nodded and he slowly slid inside me, making me groan in pleasure as I was still sore from the rocketing orgasm. Thor used his forearms to avoid crushing me and I circled his waist, my heels resting on his tailbone. “Shit Thor... Yes...” I whimpered.

Thor’s thrusts were deep and slow, taking his time to savour the moment and be gentle with me like he always was when we made love. His kisses became softer and his hands held a protective grip on my skin. Despite his towering form and gruff appearance, he was the kindest of lovers.

I raked my nails across his back and he let out a hiss of pleasure as he started to increase speed, propping himself on his hands to get a better leverage for his thrusts without crushing me.

“(Y/N), I promise you I will love you and worship you until the day I die and no one will tell me otherwise,” he groaned as he watched as he me come undone under his touch.

“Thoooooor... daaaaamn... like this, like this, like this...” I screamed wantonly as the pleasure and friction increased and my body thrummed as Thor’s thrusts became like a sledgehammer, pinning me to the mattress and the grip I had on his waist tightened, my feet digging into his ass. I grabbed his face, my fingers digging into his hair as I felt the familiar pull at my lower abdomen.

Thor felt it and carefully flipped us over so he was sitting up and I was straddling him. His hands on my hips, he pulled me to him, making me rub against him as my hands were on his neck. He buried his face on my neck and sucked and nibbled at my jaw and neck. “Love, you are the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms and I’d do anything for you... I love you,” he said, looking me in the eyes and kissed me as I reached my release and came hard on Thor’s cock with his name on my lips in a primal scream.

I fell forwards, my upper body resting on Thor’s torso as he kept on grinding my hips, riding my orgasm. Thor was close too and shot his hips up, making me whimper in a pleasurable pain due to the soreness of the orgasm.

“I... I’m... sore... please... Thor...” I begged, still clinging to his beautiful body as I heard him grunt and tense, spilling inside me, whispering my name in a reverent tone. I had a brief thought thanking God for being on the pill.

When Thor was finished, he laid down on the bed and carefully turned me over, slowly slipping out of me. He pulled me to his chest and I snuggled, kissing his chest and smiling like an idiot.

“Are you ok, muffin? Did I hurt you?” Thor asked as he absentmindedly played with my hair and kissed it.

I shook my head. “No, Thor. You were your gently yet sexy self. I’m glad you saw through my stubbornness. Although you’ll have to pay for not talking with Jane sooner,” I chuckled and looked up at him.

I saw him smile. “I’ll do anything except kissing frogs. I already have my Queen here.”

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. “That won’t save you from making a Snapchat competition with Steve and Bucky. And I’ll film everything.”

Thor rolled his eyes and sighed. “You and your Midgardian technology. Okaaaaay.”

I laughed. I had more in store for him to atone for his mistakes but he didn’t know that yet. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in no time, snuggling to my handsome Asgardian God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! Sorry if it was long! Inspiration hit me hard and I enjoyed writing Thor so you may read him in the future.
> 
> To be in the mood, I listened to ‘Sledgehammer’ by Peter Gabriel nonstop. Tell me what you think!


	16. Mine (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretly dating the God of Mischief puts reader in a compromising situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for publishing this now. This is one of my early works. Somehow, I lost this oneshot when Wattpad messed with my book and I still didn't have a backup for this one. Thankfully, a friend of mine, LillyWillow94, had a copy and sent it to me. For that, I am grateful! 
> 
> It was originally customised but I changed it x Reader.
> 
> I’m depicting Loki as a “redeemed Loki”. It’s easier for me. Sorry if the archaic speech looks a bit odd as I'm still working to master it.   
> Comic Loki description. Green eyes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Background

You are one of Frigga’s newest lady-in-waiting. You keep her company whenever she requires it. When Loki came back from Midgard after the New York battle, Frigga went to visit him and you, as usual, were by her side. Your fiery red hair matched his mother’s and your striking green eyes had him mesmerised because they were the same green as his.

Frigga visited her son often and so did you so you started to notice him and started growing curious about him. Frigga noticed this and smiled fondly as the curiosity took the both of you. So she decided that you brought him the food and see if you could reach out to Loki and help him.

So that’s how Loki and you looked at each other awkwardly but began to open up a bit to each other.

...

There had been a fierce battle in Jotunheim. The Frost Giants attacked Asgard without waring and unprovoked. No matter how hard Loki tried to appease his ‘father’, it was futile. The Frost Giants froze the outskirts of the palace, so Loki joined Thor’s army ranks and helped them defeat the cold enemies. There were heavy casualties but the Jotunheim people were defeated.

When the battle had ended, the fallen were mourned and buried. After that, a grand feast was held in their honour and to celebrate their victory.

You were by Frigga’s side all the time, talking and keeping her company while sneaking glances at the God of Mischief. You and Loki were secretly dating for four months now after your frequent encounters in the dungeon when you brought him his food. Frigga suspected something but there was no evidence of said relationship so she just let it pass. Currently, you were sitting next to her in the ballroom, watching as everyone was gathered around the tables eating and drinking happily.

“(Y/N), dear, can you fetch me some water, please?” Frigga asked.

“Of course, my Queen,” you curtsied and smiled, going to the nearest table to grab a goblet full of water. When you were about to grab it, Thor’s big hand took your smaller one.

“Lady (Y/N), let me help you here. Do you require something?” Thor, the God of Thunder, asked you with a knee-weakening smile.

Stuttering and blushing because it was the first time Thor addressed you like that, you answered back, “I-it won’t be necessary my prince. I-I was just fetching water for your mother, Lady Frigga.” You smiled nervously. You were always nervous around Thor because he was so loud and boastful. Maybe that’s why you were attracted to Loki. He seemed more the quiet and reserved type; something you enjoyed greatly. That and his amazing emerald eyes.

The harmless flirting continued and after delivering the goblet of water to Frigga, you and Thor chatted animatedly, telling silly jokes and sharing embarrassing moments. Nothing that showed that you were flirting; just laughing a bit.

But for Loki, it did not look as innocent as it really was. For Loki, Thor was unashamedly flirting with you and you were laughing with him. He was internally seething but could not do anything as no one knew you were dating so, in front of the other, he had no claim on you. Loki just had to wait for you to retire to your chambers to have a word with you. So he waited and tried to ignore what in truth was two friends having a good time.

The feast was nearing its end and everyone was filing out to their respective chambers. After a while, you left Frigga in her Royal chambers with Odin and headed towards your own room on the far end of the hallway. You were sure the other rooms would be empty because the other ladies-in-waiting surely had luck and went to spend the night with one of the many warriors that attended the feast.

Sighing, you opened the door to your bedroom and the second you were inside, you were pinned against the wall by your angry looking secret boyfriend. You yelped as he smashed his lips in a bruising kiss, his hands tightly gripping your hips, stilling your movements. After a second, you kissed back. When he pressed his lean body to yours, you gasped and Loki took it as his cue to introduce his tongue. The moments your tongues touched, you both moaned and deepened the kiss even more, your hands grabbing a handful of his black mane. That seemed to turn Loki on and he growled lowly. His hands lowered to your ass and groped it tightly.

He pulled away and not giving you any time to catch your breath, he began to kiss your jaw line, making his way to your neck and leaving a trail of kisses, licks and bites, making sure he wouldn’t leave a mark. By now you were a moaning panting mess and were gripping at Loki’s shoulders to avoid falling.

He stopped kissing you and took off his vest, standing shirtless in front of you. You bit your lower lip at the sight and tried not to drool. He seemed to like your reaction and smirked, advancing towards you and turning you around to face the hard wooden door. Loki began untying you dress and his hands glided over your skin when he helped you remove it, letting it pool at your feet.

His hands glided over your back and his cool fingers left a trail of goosebumps. He removed your undergarments, leaving you stark naked, facing the door and ass propped up. He stripped himself too and one of his cool fingers slid between your folds, you already wet for him. His breath hitched a bit.

“So wet for me already? This pleases me,” he whispered in your ear.

He then pressed his naked body to your form and began fondling your breasts, his lean fingers playing with your nipples, hardening them while he kissed your neck and grinded his hips, his full erection caressing your ass. One of his hands travelled downwards towards your pussy and the tip of a finger grazed your clit. That earned a loud moan from you and you didn’t think you could make these sounds. Without warning, Loki lowered his hand’s temperature, morphing into a mild version of his Jotun frozen form. The contrast between your hot skin and his cold fingers made you gasp and moan, shuddering violently as the waves of pleasure hit you hard. You tried to get to a grip on the door to steady yourself while Loki’s fingers ghosted above your entrance but you failed miserably. When on cold and sleek finger entered you, you screamed and threw your head back, resting it on Loki’s shoulder. He bit your earlobe and his tongue licked the shell of your ear, adding more sensations to the situation.

“No one flirts with you my Queen No one but me!” Loki growled in your ear and emphasised his action by thrusting one more finger inside you and pumping them mercilessly into your core.

The hand that was playing achingly slow with your breast turned cold too and you became a quivering mess, only moaning Loki’s name nonstop. He was rubbing himself against you and that turned you on even more. Pressed against the door, your breasts were brushing against it, making them more sensitive and becoming the perfect victim for Loki’s deft fingers. You couldn’t hold on any longer.

Soon enough, you felt the familiar pull in your core, the orgasm quickly approaching.

“Lo-Loki... I’m going to...” you grunted.

“Yes, (Y/N). Come for me. Come for your true prince,” Loki commanded while licking your neck.

That was your undoing. You came hard on his cold fingers and the loud scream was muffled by Loki’s other hand so that you would not wake the king and queen. Your knees went weak and you were about to fall but Loki picked you up, not leaving you time to recover from your orgasm. He laid you on the bed on your back and kissed you fiercely while tying your hands with one of his scarves. You looked at him surprised but trusted him.

“Loki... what?”

He opened your legs wide and positioned himself at your entrance.  
“Thor is unworthy of your love. Only I can get it! Only me!” He slammed inside you with such force that it left you breathless for a moment. He took a fistful of your red hair and pulled back, leaving your neck exposed to his merciless mouth. He kiss, licked, bit and this time, he left marks on your neck and shoulders. He rammed into you at an unforgiving pace and you were unable to even emit a sound, so blown away by the immense pleasure Loki was giving you. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

His mouth latched on one of your nipples and bit it while his other hand went where you were joined. His thumb played with your clit and you knew a second orgasm was approaching. You could feel your walls tightening and Loki increased the pace.

“You. Are. Mine! Not. Thor’s! Mine!” He accentuated his words with precise and strong thrusts that hit your sweet spot and sent you over the edge in one of the best orgasms you ever had. At hearing you scream his name, Loki came hard and empty himself inside you, growling your name.

Panting hard, Loki untied you and eased out of you, pulling you to his chest. You rested your head on his chest and tried to catch your breath.

Looking up, you saw Loki smirk, a smug smile on his lips.

“For the record... Thor and I were only... telling jokes” you breathed out. “It is you I love, Loki,” you said with a soft smile.

Loki’s eyes widened a bit but he returned the smile. “I love you too, (Y/N).”

...

The next day, Frigga went to look for you and silently opened your door. Seeing you curled up in Loki’s arms, she smiled and closed the door without a sound. What made her smile was that both you and Loki were sleeping in each other’s arms with happy smiles on your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, here is my first attempt at writing smut. Chloe, I hope you liked it and it wasn't crappy. Just comment it you liked it. To all my readers, please, let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
